Stay Safe
by MeganElla
Summary: Bella Swan may be half-vampire but what else is hiding in her DNA? Follow her as she learns to live without her father, make her own choices, and fight for herself. AU, Bella POV
1. A Promise

_This has been sitting around on my computer for a while. Enjoy!_

* * *

Stay Safe

Bella Swan may only be half-vampire, but her love and stubborn streak is stronger than anyone's. Will she be able to convince everyone that she's mature enough to know what she wants?

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Suddenly, I'm submerged in the steady topaz of his eyes. I'm not sure what we are or what I'm supposed to feel to make this right. I just know I want him near me and I can't think of anything else at all in my world. To me love is everything. It's our purpose, what separates us from other living things and gives us a right to a soul. Whether or not he feels as strongly as I do is irrelevant. I am not a child. I want to give the gift of my love._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Promise to Renee**

My father had never trusted a single soul other than myself, and then, only sparingly. For him to leave me in the hands of these complete strangers, for an unidentified amount of time, astounded me. Of course, in a way, they were not strangers. Charlie had met two members of the family.

A few years ago, out late at night hunting, he had come across Alice and Jasper Cullen. He told me of their golden eyes, and said the young woman spoke of visions and future friendships. He said he trusted the seer, but her mate, Jasper, made him wary. He decided it best to put off formally meeting the rest of the family until I was grown.

Now I was grown, but our visit was not merely social.

Around an hour from the Cullen home, Charlie takes an exit for gas.

"I just need a human minute," I say as he turns off the car.

After sitting in this car for 12 hours straight, I'm not about to wait any longer. I dash straight into the small station, wrapping my coat around me in the frigid Alaskan air. I absolutely detest the cold.

In the bathroom mirror, I see my cheeks flushed red. My brown eyes are rimmed with moisture from the wind outside. I have goosebumps on my chest where my skin is exposed from my navy blue v-neck t-shirt. My thin black coat does nothing to keep me warm, and I make a mental note to do some shopping.

 _Sigh._

I notice my hair is out of control, and I pull it out of the bun, only to have the tie snap. Reluctantly, my wild hair comes down, and the tangled chestnut waves fall midway down my back.

When I get back to the car, Dad's got the heat turned all the way up for me.

"Winter's only just started here, what am I going to do?" I shiver as I tilt the vents towards me and rub my hands together.

"You would think having a vampire for a father you would be used to the cold," he chuckles as he pulls the car back out on the road.

"I don't think I'll ever be used to it," I mutter. Something dawns on me, "Do you think they'll even have heat in their house? They wouldn't have any use for it!"

"Bella, I'm sure they do. I spoke to Alice for a long time on the phone last week. They all work very hard to blend in to their community, their leader works at the hospital, and I'm sure he has a normal house with heat to keep up pretenses and pay bills like everyone else."

Last week, Charlie called the number he had received from Alice Cullen many years ago. He finally understood the message Alice had written above the cell phone number: _For Safety._

A few minutes out from the house, I start running my fingers through my messy hair.

"No need to fuss about your hair, it's beautiful," he glances over at my face, "they're going to love you."

"Are you sure about that?" I know he seems confident in this family, but I am doubtful that a powerful coven is going to be willing to take in a teenage half-vampire with, if I'm honest, a stubborn attitude.

"I know it." He reassures me about this for the millionth time, and he still seems overly confident. But this time there's a catch in his voice. I feel he hasn't told me everything he knows about the Cullens.

I mean to ask him, but we are pulling into the driveway and I know all about vampire hearing.

The front door on the large, winding home swings open, and a small dark haired woman glides down the wrap-around porch steps. Charlie and I quickly step out of the truck.

She smiles cheerfully and when Charlie approaches her, she hugs him like they're best friends.

A tall blonde man appears behind her, resting his hand on her shoulder, as if to relax her.

"It's so wonderful to finally meet you Bella! I'm Alice," I move to stick out my hand in greeting but she's got me in a hug before I can blink.

"You've gotta be frozen!" She laughs and pulls me by the hand into the house. Charlie and the blonde man trail behind us and I look around at the large, and blissfully warm, entryway. Everything is dark wood and glass, and delicately beautiful. I smile as Alice begins introductions.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my friend Charlie, and his daughter Isabella!" She calls to the group standing in the foyer.

"I've told you all about each other, but this is our leader Carlisle and his wife Esme."

I smile at the warm, brunette woman as Charlie moves to shake Carlisle's hand.

"This is Rosalie and her husband Emmett," I smile at the intimidating, beautiful couple to my right.

"Jasper here is my husband, and Edward will be here in just a minute, we weren't sure about the exact time of your arrival, and he's hunting." I notice a lilt in her voice, like she might be fibbing.

We move to sit in their spacious living room, and I'm overwhelmed by how normal and homey this house feels.

"Can I get you something Bella? A drink? Something to eat?" She looks really excited to be offering me food, and I'm curious.

"You have food here?"

"Well, Esme goes to the store every week to lower suspicions about our eating habits. Normally she buys non-perishables we can donate later. This week I gave her a list of some things I had a feeling you might be inclined towards. How does hot cocoa sound?"

I smile at all her efforts, and not wanting to disappoint the grin on her face I say, "That sounds absolutely perfect. Thank you."

Her grin grows to new heights and as she dances off to what appears to be the kitchen she sings, "Oh Bella, we're going to be great friends!"

After a little small talk about the drive and weather, the back door slides open to reveal, what I presume to be, the missing Cullen. I notice his hair first, the curly, messy flop of red-gold-brown hair sticking up in all directions.

When I look to his honey gold eyes, they're trained directly on me, unwavering. I smile when I notice this and I observe his own lips turn up in a half-crooked smile.

"Ah, Edward," Carlisle calls, "This is Charlie and Isabella."

Charlie stands up to shake his hand, and he's looking very seriously at this Cullen in particular. Their eyes meet, and Charlie does not blink, "nice to meet you, Edward."

"And you as well, sir." _Sir?_ Why is Edward calling my Dad sir? For all I know Edward's way older than Charlie. Charlie accepts the greeting by nodding once like a strict father. I want to laugh at how strange he is being.

Many eyes shift to me as Edward approaches, his sweet scent intoxicating.

I feel nervous, like there's a tension in the room.

"Isabella, welcome," he says simply.

"Please, it's Bella," I smile.

"Bella," he whispers.

He takes my now outstretched hand and I feel something shoot between where our hands connect. I don't want to let go of his cool hand, but Alice walks over and hands me the cocoa.

"Thank you, Alice." I say, and after grabbing the mug I notice Edward's already across the room, eyes cast down.

There's a silence before Charlie clears his throat.

"I know on the phone Alice said you all were more than willing to do us this huge favor. I want to make sure you are all comfortable with having Bells here. Please, feel free to ask us anything."

Carlisle spoke, "Charlie, please do not worry. You are both already considered family, anyone who shares our diet is a friend and ally. Not one of us doesn't want you here, I can assure you."

I look around the room at the smiles on everyone's face and wonder how we could possibly be so lucky.

Carlisle continues, "I am curious, though, and I have many questions about Bella of course, but also the circumstances of your need to depart. What exactly did the correspondence say? Does your shield not protect you from ever being found by the Volturi?"

Charlie tells everyone about the letter we found about a month ago in an old dwelling of ours. It called for his swift arrival in Volterra, as our leaders wished to discuss his offspring. They suggested an arrival before the New Year, unless he wished Volterra to send a team to retrieve him and his daughter.

The message was clear. The Volturi were not happy Charlie wanted me a secret, and they wanted details to determine if I was any sort of threat.

"How did they find out about you, though? Your shield is clearly very strong. I cannot smell you or Bella at all from where you sit now."

"I can't see your future. Just a couple glimpses of Bella," Alice announces.

"I can't read either of your minds," Edward speaks for the first time in the conversation.

"It's really my fault," I say, heavy with guilt. Charlie explains how my gift is slightly different from his. How mine is malleable, that I can move it around people, and even lift it off myself.

"Dad warned me not to try and lift it off. I was stupid, and I swear I'll never do it again, but I tried it a few times over the last few months, and now they've got leads on us. Dad says they have highly powerful trackers."

I don't add why I'd been so curious to lift my shield, but I blush at the thought.

Since having my growth stop months ago, I became curious about finding a partner, a mate. I knew I was a half-breed and probably wouldn't find someone the same way vampires like my Dad did—that all-consuming electricity and passion that happens when mates meet. He says my human mother, Renee, felt similarly when they met, but I'm still not sure it'll be like that for me. I thought that, maybe, I'd be more likely to experience that full draw and pull towards my mate with my shield down.

My meeting with Edward flashes through my mind. _What if…_

My blush grows impossibly deeper, and I feel the heat of someone's eyes on me. Edward's looking at me from his spot way across the spacious room. I certainly feel _something_ towards him, and my shield is wrapped around me tight and secure. I'm thinking maybe if I pull him under the shield I might be able to get a better idea…but quickly decide against it when I realize he might then be able to read my mind. Best not to let him know what way my thoughts have turned…though the ever-growing blush has to be a clue.

The conversation around us flows into some details about the research my dad did into others like me, my age, talent, and human mother, Renee.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when the conversation turns towards my mom's untimely passing after my birth. I take Charlie's hand in mine, and he smiles at me weakly.

"Bella's my whole world and her mother's spitting image," he says as he kisses my head.

I lean my head on his shoulder. He talks about our early life together, constantly moving, trying to avoid being noticed and staying as hidden as possible.

The long drive and warm cocoa start making their effect known after an hour of talk and I suppress a yawn under my hand.

"Oh my, dear, of course you must be exhausted," Esme says, and I sit up trying to look awake.

"Really it's okay. I'm used to vampire time," I laugh.

"Your father says you can sleep as much as a human when you get the chance," Alice adds, "Come on, Bella, I'll show you your room."

"My room?" I ask. _I have a room?_

"Of course, silly Bella, I may not see your personal future, but I certainly saw the need for a room with a bed."

I look to Charlie and he nods his head, telling me to go.

Alice somehow has my duffle bag and backpack from the car in her arms and manages to drag me to the stairs within a few seconds.

"Well, uh goodnight everyone," I say. A chorus of goodnights follows me up the stairs.

"So, are you sending the rest of your things later?" Alice asks as she leads me up to the third floor.

"No, this is it."

"Oh, okay." Alice says, seemingly disappointed, "Well, this here will be your room."

We are on the top floor of the house.

"The first door over there is mine and Jasper's. The room across is a bit of an expanded closet and my sewing room. And right here on your left is Edward's room. The second floor, right below us, has Emmett and Rosalie's room, Esme and Carlisle's room, Carlisle's study and Esme's art room. I'll show you the rest of the house tomorrow."

Alice leads the way into a blue and white room. There's a queen bed in the center, the bed a mess of blue blankets and pillows, and a soft, warm white comforter. Directly in front of the bed is a wall of windows looking out into the forest and icy lake beyond. The view is breathtaking.

On the right hand side are two doors, and Alice tells me one is my bathroom, the other a closet which she says is filled with some things I might need for the Alaskan winter temperatures. There's a large wooden desk, a full-length mirror and dresser, and an inviting armchair off to the left side next to an empty bookcase and a gas fireplace.

It's exactly the room I'd always dreamed of.

"Thank you, really. It's so beautiful."

"If you need anything just say the word." Alice creaks open what appears to be a massive, walk-in closet and places my bags inside.

"Have a goodnight, Bella. Welcome to the family."

I wanted to see what lie in the massive closet and maybe take a shower after the long day, but as soon as I sat on the bed, I knew I would be out in seconds.

I woke to soft foot steps, as quiet as vampires who didn't want to be heard. When I sat up I saw Alice peaking in from the door.

"Morning sleepy! I wasn't sure what you wanted for breakfast? Your dad's out with everyone checking out the hunting."

"Oh, uh hi Alice." I was above the comforter so I easily slipped out of the bed, "Eggs would be good. Let me just take a shower, then I can fix it myself."

"Nonsense! I've been waiting to cook for someone! I'll make more cocoa for you too!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm as she bounced away from my room. It will be _interesting_ living with her. I stepped into the closet to grab a change of clothes from my duffle bag when I noticed that Alice had not merely put some coats and gloves in this closet. It was absolutely filled to the brim. There was an island in the center of the spacious room, with accessories on top and drawers with who knows what beneath. The walls were lined with garment bags and dresses, high heeled shoes and boots, silk blouses, dress pants, and suits. I chanced opening a drawer and saw socks and undergarments that were astoundingly all my size. The drawer below contained jeans, and the one below that sweaters and expensive-seeming t-shirts. I grabbed some of the warmest materials and headed to the bathroom, shaking my head.

This family was so generous, inviting and thoughtful. I wanted to make sure they knew how much I appreciated all they were doing to keep a total stranger safe, happy and at home. In a way, it was kind of odd—but I guess it's true that animal-drinking vampire families were unique and should stick together.

The bathroom, like the closet, was beyond my imagination—an enormous tub, shower, and double vanity. When I stepped on the tile, I noticed it was heated.

After a quick shower with the fancy soaps Alice had left, I made a swift descent to the living room. I followed the sounds to Alice in the kitchen. She'd made a full breakfast spread and way too much cocoa.

Alice smiled as I walked in and I laughed as she swooped her hand in front of the spread.

I moved to hug her, "Really, thank you. You're doing way too much for me, I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

She clung to me tightly, and when I pulled away I saw her eyes rimmed with venom.

"You could start by learning how to properly use the closet!"

I looked down at my jeans, shirt and sweater and wondered if I did something wrong.

"Did I miss something?"

"Yes, the designers and the silk! Those drawers of regular clothes were put in per Rosalie's insistence that you might not be as crazy about fashion as me. But you can repay me by proving her wrong!"

I laughed at her pout and told her I'd make an effort if it made her happy. She told me she'd show me more about the closet before school started up again in two weeks.

Dad had mentioned to me that I'd need to start school like the rest of the Cullens did to keep up appearances. They were attending the local community college, and I was ecstatic to be in one place long enough to actually enroll in regular classes. I'd never been able to receive a formal education with all our moving around.

The food Alice made was amazing, and as she was asking me what the cocoa tasted like, the back door opened and the rest of the Cullens came in and took their seats at the dining table.

Dad kissed my head, "Morning, Bells. Sleep alright?"

"Yes, the bed was so comfortable. Thank you all so much, my room is beautiful. Esme, you have such good taste."

"Well thank you, Bella, we had so much fun decorating for you. I had a little help from Alice, even when she doesn't see the future, she's still great at predicting."

Dad asked me to take a walk outside, and I ran upstairs to find a long warm coat and gloves in my closet. Outside, we followed a small trail towards the lake.

"So, Bells, I know I said I'd be here a few days, but I spoke to the Cullens last night and if you're okay, I think it's best if I leave tonight. I'm not going to fly out near here, I'll drive the car back a ways, and then run to an airport probably somewhere in central Canada. I'd rather not have them trace the flight or car back close to you."

I thought I'd have a little more time with my dad. We'd never spent so much as an entire day apart in my whole life. Now, he was going to leave so suddenly, and I don't know when I'd see him again. When we first saw the letter I told my father it'd just be better if I came with him. He insisted I stay hidden away from the human-drinking leaders of our world in case they wanted to keep me for some unethical testing and prodding. He didn't want me as their guinea pig. In his discoveries and research he'd found evidence of other hybrids like me—though there were only two he could confirm, both male, and both from South America. I'd be the first female, and who knows what Aro might have in store.

His power kept his mind safe, but because mine was malleable he was afraid Aro would be able to read mine. He also wasn't sure how safe I'd be in their castle, considering blood still pulsed in my veins.

Charlie said that he'd answer all their questions about me and hopefully dissuade their curiosity by stating I was exactly similar to the two South American hybrids that they knew about already. I truly hoped his plan would work.

Tears escaped as my father detailed bank information, access to our cars and the storage units, which held our few possessions and some of mom's old things. He told me to be polite to the Cullens and not be too stubborn. He said it was okay to take my time letting them into my heart, but to be happy and not worry about him.

Time moves slowly for the Volturi, so although Charlie may be in a rush to head back from Italy, the leaders would take their time with him. He told me not to expect him, at the very least, before next year this time. If it's been more than a year he said he might try to send correspondence to our P.O. Box in Maine or Washington State, but not to check it unnecessarily often, for risk of being caught.

We moved back towards the house as my ears and toes began to feel numb. Charlie asked if I wanted to hunt, but I shook my head. I really only hunted when absolutely necessary (about once a month), I didn't enjoy it much and preferred the variety in human food.

Everyone was waiting in the living room for us, and Alice had the tea and fire ready for me.

I moved to sit next to her by the fire. She must have noticed the tears in my eyes, because she slung her arm around me. Esme came and sat next to me as well. I noticed the sad smiles on everyone's face as they looked at me.

Dad expressed his gratitude a thousand times and thanked them for their advice on his prompt departure to the Volturi. In what seemed like a few minutes he was standing up to leave. We hugged and he kissed the top of my head.

"Stay safe, Bells. It's the only thing your mother made me promise, and I could never bear to live if anything happened to you."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think.


	2. Denali Romance

I appreciate all those who are reading!

Here's the second chapter:

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Denali Romance**

Last night, Alice and Rose tried talking to me while Emmett tried to crack a few jokes. I wasn't having much of it though, and expressed my desire to sleep early.

Facing the Cullens seems like a lot of effort today. My dad is my whole world. I'm not quite sure what to do with myself now. Though I am 15, I still feel attached to my Dad the way I did when I was 5.

After bathing and dressing I set up my few things in the room. My backpack has a small laptop and my favorite books and I place them on my desk and bookcase.

The lake beyond my window is beginning to freeze over and the snow outside begins to fall in chunky flakes, like confetti. I wonder idly what the world could possibly be celebrating today. My entire world was turned upside down in just a matter of days. If anything at all happens to my Dad, I'll be alone in the world.

I see headlights reflect on the snow, and remember that Carlisle and Esme were attending the hospital holiday party this afternoon. I feel incredibly guilty for not showing my face all day to my hosts. I open the door to my room and Alice and Jasper appear from a room down the hall.

Alice says she's going to make me lunch and Jasper approaches me, asking if I'd like to sign up for the spring semester classes today. He tells me each of them will take one of my classes with me so that I won't be alone. I think this is something Charlie had them do.

I'm talking to Jasper about how I want to take classes from all the different departments before settling on a major. He thinks it's a great idea, and suggests some with good professors.

A little while later, Edward walks in telling me he's doing the pre-med track and that he's signed up for cell biology with Professor Banner if I'd like to take it with him. I ask him to show me the course and as he approaches, I'm again overwhelmed by his smell. He leans over my shoulder to use the mouse in front of me and clicks on the link to the course.

He's standing behind me, and I can barely concentrate enough to read a single word on the page detailing the biology course.

"Hey!" Emmett says, bounding into the room, "No trying to persuade her to take just _your_ classes! Ugh, the pre-med track? What's this the twentieth time you're going to do that Eddie boy?"

"What do you recommend, then, Emmett?" I ask as I give up on trying to read anything. Edward is still standing just a few inches from me.

"You could take the computer science classes with me! We get to learn how to program actual websites and video games and I need to be updated on some of the newest technology."

Rosalie walks in then, "Oooh, Bella, if you want to do women's studies with me, that would be fun! Teach these boys a lesson or two," she starts laughing and pats Emmett on the head.

Jasper reminds me to stick to my idea and try a few things before selecting a major. Of course, I do end up taking some of their advice on courses to sample. I tell Jasper the courses I want and he gets me signed up.

"Okay, you're all ready to go. And I'll order the books for you as the professors post the materials, so don't worry about that."

"Thank you, Jasper. I can't believe I'm actually going to take classes. I've only been able to read books on subjects, not actually have discussions and lectures and real science labs! This is going to be amazing."

"I think you'll have fun in biology, Bella," Edward says to me as Alice returns upstairs with food for me.

"Thank you, I'm looking forward to it."

"Bella! Once you finish eating, I've got to show you how to use your closet!" I notice some of the others give Alice a brief look before she adds, "Or, whatever you want to do today is fine."

I have no desire whatsoever to change or learn about designers.

"Do you mind if we do something simple? Is a movie okay?"

Everyone nods and I wonder if they all don't have better things to be doing than hanging out with me.

"But, if you all have other things to do, please go ahead. I'm totally fine on my own, I'm used to it."

Rosalie shakes her head, "Bella, seriously, you have to know that we're all happy and excited you are here. We want to spend time with you and learn all about our little hybrid. Not a lot of new things happen around here, usually Alice knows exactly what's going to happen and Edward knows if we are planning something Alice hasn't seen yet."

Emmett adds, "yeah, and if somehow things get moody or unpredictable we have good old Jasper to mellow us out. Seriously, it's so cool that you're not affected by any of us."

I hug both of them, and we all head to the basement. Rose points out the large library down here that Jasper has and leads us towards the entertainment room that Emmett has claimed as his kingdom.

Stacks of video games and movies line the walls, and Alice asks what genre I'm in the mood for.

"Any kind of romance," I say, because it always lifts my spirits to see or read a good love story.

Alice selects something new and holiday themed, and everyone settles in to the couches. Alice and Jasper sit to my right and Edward to my left, though he leaves a foot and a half of space. Rose and Emmett take the love seat.

The movie is entertaining enough to take my mind off my worries for my father. I've only seen a few in my life, but this seems decent.

As the protagonist goes through a series of unfortunate dates, my mind starts to drift to the vampire on my left. Am I crazy thinking there might be something there? Or am I just imagining a fantasy romance because he's the only available man in my life?

Of course he's handsome, he smells divine, but does he smell better than, say Jasper or Emmett? I smell the air, but I can barely make out the other's scents with Edward sitting next to me. I shift around and push my hair in front of my face to hide my blush. _Does he know how irresistible his scent is?_

I chance a glance to my left, and notice Edward's hands are fisted to his sides, his eyes have considerably darkened and his body is almost completely turned away from me.

I wonder what could possibly make his demeanor change so rapidly from a few minutes ago. Is it possible he actually can read my thoughts…is he so disgusted by my infatuation?

Of course, I am not a stunningly beautiful never-changing vampire. I sometimes get the flu, I have regular human body functions, and I'm far more breakable. But I doubt I could possibly seem so gross to a man who has seen into the minds of teenagers and college students for a century.

I look over again, but his expression is the same.

I try to pay attention to the screen, but when the young protagonist is about to receive the kiss she's been waiting for I hear Edward excuse himself, muttering something about hunting.

Is that why his eyes turned black so fast? Didn't he just hunt yesterday?

When I hear a distant door shut, I whisper to Alice, though I know all the vampires in the room can still hear me.

"Is everything okay with Edward? Does my pulse make him thirsty?" My blood didn't smell anything like food, and my shield masked my vampire scent but Dad was worried about this exact thing, my beating heart making me a target if I were to live with human drinkers.

"No, Bella, really, you don't smell like food to us. If you'd bother anyone it'd be Jasper, he's the newest to our diet, but he's absolutely fine. Edward's just…easily distracted."

"Just ignore Edward, we all do," Rose says.

"Okay," I say, drawing out the vowel, they didn't answer my questions. "And he really can't read my mind?"

"No, he cannot," Alice reassures me.

I hear Emmett laugh behind me. I decide to let it rest for today.

For the remainder of the evening, Edward did not return. No one mentioned his absence. I was convinced that I was the cause, so I wasn't about to ask more questions.

In the morning, Alice comes into my room while I'm still in my towel and asks me if she could please show me some things in my closet. I reluctantly agree, and she spends the day teaching me about designers and fabrics and "accessorizing." I can't bear to let Alice know how bored I am, for fear of hurting her feelings.

Towards the end of the day, I tell her it might be best if she helps pick out my outfits until I get the swing of things. She is delighted and tells me to report tomorrow morning at 8am for the first day of "Bella Barbie."

I begin to dread my choice when Rose comes in offering to show me around the garage tomorrow. Though I didn't know much about cars, I was grateful for the excuse to get away.

"Okay, well, at least let me pick out an outfit and do your hair, I'll just need an hour!" I laugh and agree that would be fine.

The next morning, Edward is still not home.

Alice dresses me in a casual dark blue dress and swoops up my hair in a messy half do. When she tries to put me in heels I let her know my destination for the day is the huge garage connected to the house, and no one would notice if I wore my Keds.

Rose was in the middle of showing me the two spare cars in the garage.

"Of course, you're welcome to take any of the cars if you need to, but you might like this one as your own. I've been tweaking with it quite a bit. It's fast." This car was red, flashy, and low to the ground. I didn't know much else, and all the numbers Rose was throwing out made no sense to me.

I look back at the other car, a normal-looking silver Volvo.

"You'd prefer the plain one?" Rose asks me.

I shrug, "yeah."

Rose does her best to convince me of the merits of the red car. We take the car for a spin into town, and she emphasizes the acceleration and some other terms.

"Do you need anything from town while we're here?"

I think carefully, schools starting in a couple days, but the family has supplied me with everything I could need from cars to bags and books. I realize I might be in need of a few more female human items soon.

"Actually, yeah, do you mind stopping at a drug store?"

As I'm browsing through the aisles with Rose, I try to be casual as I ask, "Is Edward coming home today?"

"Think so, he was visiting with our cousins a few hours from here," she laughs, "I know he's never been one to spend long there." **  
**  
"Cousins?"

Rose details the Denali coven to me, and I suddenly feel embarrassed to have thought that Edward was single. He must be seeing one of the women in the Denali coven.

Alice's remark about Edward being distracted suddenly makes more sense.

I grab the rest of my things in silence, mostly hygiene products like my favorite strawberry shampoo.

I grab the cash out of my wallet, but Rose beats me to it and swipes her shiny black credit card.

I protest even as she walks out of the store with my bag.

She silences me with a simple statement, "you're family."

This time, I begin to believe her. They've really done nothing but welcome and comfort me, and I'm so incredibly lucky my father stumbled across Alice Cullen all those years ago.

I'm in the kitchen with Esme and Alice making my dinner when I hear a door swing open and shut.

"Is this enough salt?" Alice asks as I'm tasting the sauce.

"It's perfect," I say, and Alice smiles as she goes back to her task.

As I smell Edward enter the kitchen, I'm determined not to appear like I've been waiting for him. My back is turned to the entryway and I keep my eyes trained on the mushrooms I'm cutting.

"Ah, Edward, good thing you're back," Esme says, "We're going to go over our cover stories with Bella tonight."

Esme and Carlisle had slowly begun filling me in on my "role" in the family, if anyone in my classes became curious. I was to answer that I was a cousin of Esme's who was living with her while enrolled at the university. Tonight everyone would tell me what their stories were and how they kept themselves free of suspicion.

Edward comes to stand beside me at the counter and it takes all my energy not to look up at him.

"Hey, Bella," he says in soft, velvety voice.

"Hi," I squeak.

"Um, do you need some help with that?" he asks.

I try to understand what he's talking about and I realize I'm still staring at the uncut vegetables on the board in front of me.

I look up at him, in what I believe to be a casual glance, "Oh, I've got it."

I push some of the hair that's fallen in my eyes out of my face when I realize I've got pasta sauce all over my fingers.

He's smirking at me, a stupid kind of "gotcha" look on his face.

I wipe my hands and face and start cutting quickly.

How is it possible he's been back 3 seconds and he's already frustrated me so much?

I'm determined not to let him affect me. What's with the mood swings anyway? Needed to see his girlfriend in order to continue the suffering of being in my presence?

I wonder why, if he's so in love with one of these Denali women, why he hasn't moved in over there.

Over the next few days before school, I spend time with the Cullens individually.

Jasper's interested in history, and he answers all the questions I have about the Volturi and vampires. I find my father has left out many of the more gory details of their past. I feel closer to my Dad and calmer when I'm with Jasper.

Esme is the mothering figure I'd been missing in my life. She's always worried that I haven't eaten enough, and has made so much food for me I've decided to stay away from any weighing scale for the time being.

Carlisle talks to me about my abilities, his scientific curiosity about me is almost comical. He asks me for saliva and hair samples. I hear him go on about DNA, chromosomes and venom but I really just enjoy spending time with him. His presence, much like Jasper's and Esme's is relaxing. I can't say as much for the others.

Rose talks to me about cars and drives me around the University showing me where my classes will be and where kids like to eat. She reluctantly hands me the keys to the plain silver Volvo when I ask her if I can drive. I immediately regret asking to drive as the car zooms with the slightest touch.

Alice goes over the looks that are "in" at the University of Alaska (though she insists that I'm above wearing what's considered "in" here). And teaches me to do different things with my hair. I'm actually pleased to learn how to better tame my wild hair. She's excited that my hair grows and I can cut and style it as much as I want.

Emmett doesn't have much of a filter and I'm constantly catching the innuendos he throws at Edward and his other siblings. He challenges me to video games and tells me how great it is to play a game without Alice telling him who's going to win. It's usually him, but I find that I can beat him in a few of the games requiring more luck than skill.

I occasionally hear music playing from a closed off room on the main floor, and Esme tells me it's Edward on the piano. The music is beautiful, and I catch myself humming to the unfamiliar tunes throughout the day. Edward never includes me in his activities. Every so often he'll breeze by with a, "hello, Bella."

And I'm always so caught off guard by his sudden appearance and disappearance that I don't respond.

The first day of classes finally arrives.

Alice has already decided on my outfit. I try to protest wearing a _dress_ in this weather, seeing as it is well below freezing and snow is _still_ falling. It wasn't until Esme stuck up for me that I was able to wear pants.

Losing the dress meant I had to give in on the heels and Alice smiled as she helped me into the ridiculously high-heeled leather boots.

"Bella, you're gonna knock 'em dead!" Alice proclaims as she steps back from me.

"Not unless I die slipping on the ice in these shoes," I mutter.

"Come on, Bella. You're half-vampire, are you telling me you cannot balance in these itty bitty heels?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I've been telling you."

"Hold on to something, you'll be fine."

Mondays and Wednesdays are just two classes for me: Biology lecture in the morning and Creative Writing with Emmett in the afternoon (I'd managed to persuade him I was no good with computers). Tuesdays and Thursdays is Women's studies with Rose, European history with Jasper, and the general education requirement: Ballroom dancing, with Alice. All first year students were required to take a non-graded, "extra-curricular" course, and Alice had some how convinced me to take this one with her.

Fridays I have a three-hour biology lab with Edward.

Downstairs, I start putting together my breakfast when—

"Hello, Bella," Edward says.

I drop the butter knife in my hand and whir around just as Edward catches the knife.

"Why are you always appearing out of no where?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I just came to see if you'd like me to drive us to Biology lecture."

"Uhm, yeah. Sure, that'd be great. Haven't quite gotten used to your cars." To be honest, the way Rose "fixed up the cars" here freaked me out. Just the slightest touch to the accelerator and you'd be whirring down the road from a complete stop.

"Okay, let me know when you're ready to go."

He hands me back the knife and our fingers brush again. This time, though, I see the way his eyes shift from honey gold to a dark gold shade right as we touch.

 _I do make him thirsty._

I pull back quickly, determined not to make his life harder.

Edward's gone from the room before I can apologize.

When I approach his car in the garage, he's leaning against the passenger side door. His eyes are trained down, and I feel even more self-conscious about the shoes Alice has forced me into.

His floppy hair is down around his eyes and I want to run my fingers through the top and smooth it back.

As I approach he says, "great shoes."

His voice is thick, and he swallows before slowly turning and opening the door for me.

Blush fills my cheeks. What is he doing to me? Was that a compliment from him? On my fashion sense? Why do I suddenly feel like he wasn't just admiring the shoes—but the way I looked in them?

Maybe Rose is right, best to ignore this guy. He's being so confusing.

The car ride to campus is quiet and after a few minutes I see his knuckles tighten over the wheel.

By the time we're pulling into the parking lot, the silence has grown tense and purposeful.

Suddenly I blurt, "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

He parks the car before putting his face in his hands. I see his fingers tug at his hair.

"What? Just tell me. If I'm bothering you, I'll stay out of your way."

He turns to look at me, and his eyes make me gasp. They're shifting, from topaz to black to honey gold and back.

"Bella, it's best if… we aren't close."

For some reason, it is not the answer I was expecting. I reluctantly nod my head to agree it would be for the best. I certainly don't want to cause anyone in this family any unnecessary suffering.

Class goes smoothly, and I manage to pay attention to the professor at least half the time. I'm upset that Edward and the others weren't honest with how much I was bothering Edward. Maybe I'll ask if I can move to a room further away from his, and I'll learn to manage driving in Rose's spare silver Volvo…or maybe head into town and see if I can buy a car of my own.

But, I knew that I was too intoxicated by the scent that would sometimes waft in through the vents by our shared wall, while hearing his soft music play from the stereo in his room. That I enjoyed being alone and close to him in the car, even when there was so much tension I felt it might be necessary to crack a window in the below freezing Alaskan winter…

And I desperately ached for our hands to brush together again, to feel the pulsing electricity that somehow flew between our hands.

As I was walking out of the lecture hall, Edward said he had to run to the Chemistry building, and told me the directions to the library and my next class with Emmett. He told me he'd take me home as Emmett had an evening class.

I had a half hour between the classes and I decided I should eat. I walk slowly, but am pleased to see the sidewalks between buildings are well salted.

"Are you new here?"

I turned around to see a young, curly blonde haired woman approaching me in line at a café.

"Oh, uh, yes."

"I'm Jessica, I'm a sophomore. Did I see you in Banner's biology earlier?"

"It's Bella, and yes, that must've been me."

"Oh, you should come sit with my friends and me, we're all science majors and Joe took his class last year, and he's got great notes."

"Sure, that'd be nice," I agree.

Jessica smiles happily.

Once we approach the cashier, I begin to dig around in the big tote purse Alice gave me this morning. I had put some cash in here, but before I can grab it I notice some additions to my bag: a wallet with a shiny, black credit card sticking out and a sleek, gold smart phone.

When did she do that?

I pull out the card and etched below the digits of the card is, "Isabella S. Pratt," the name we'd discussed as part of my cover story. The Alaskan driver's license tucked into the wallet says I'm twenty though I know I look like I'm twenty-five, and the birth date is five years prior to my real one.

When it's my turn I quickly pay cash for my coffee and sandwich. I know we discussed the need for a license, but the credit card and cell phone is too much.

When we sit, I'm distracted thinking of how I could explain I didn't need the phone or card without them being upset.

Jessica pulls me out of my thoughts when she begins with, "Are you friends with Edward Cullen? You walked into class with him, right?"

"Oh, yeah, well, uhm, he's my cousin's adopted son."

"Oh! You guys are related?"

"Not technically…he's adopted," I saw wheels turning in her head.

"Right, but you're not, like, dating?"

"Oh!" I blush, "No."

"Okay, because he is totally dreamy. We're both pre-meds, and he's been in a few of my classes."

I'm not sure if I'm supposed to say anything so I listen quietly as she continues to go on about Edward and then other guys she's met and dated. She introduced me to her friends, Angela, Joe and Mike.

Joe tells me that Banner's lecture is tough but the lab portion is an easy A.

Jessica seems like a nice person, despite her large infatuation with the young male population. The rest of her friends are amiable, Angela being relatively quiet, while Joe and Mike had mostly their own conversation.

Before she leaves she adds, "So, uh do you think you could, maybe, introduce me to Edward?"

I blush and say, "Oh, yeah, if you want. Just so you're aware, though, he does have a girlfriend in Denali."

"Oh," her whole face falls, "well, hopefully we can get lunch again then Bella. It was nice to meet you."

* * *

Let me know if you all have any questions and what you think of this so far!


	3. Steady Topaz

Hey everyone! Thank you all for reading and taking the time to let me know what you're thinking. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Here's the third installment:

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Steady Topaz**

Mike and Joe both offer to show me to my next class, but only Angela knows where the class is located in the arts building.

On our way Angela says, "I'm sorry if Jess seemed a little pushy back there. She's had a crush on Edward for a year."

"Oh, it's okay."

As we approach the room number she says, "I'm glad she knows he has a girlfriend now though. Hopefully she'll move on."

Then she adds, "if you want to come check out the student run theater with us this weekend, you'd be more than welcome. My brother's in the club, and they have a comedy show this week."

It sounds like fun, and I let her know I'll have to double-check my schedule. I'm not sure what the Cullen policy is with human friends.

She asks if I have a cell phone and I nod as I pull out the gold rectangle. She opens it and easily enters her contact information.

"See you around, Bella! Text me when you find out if you can make it!"

I stare at the strange phone and click one of the buttons along the side. It lights up and I see the name Angela and her number listed beneath. I touch the screen and see that the rest of the Cullen's numbers are programmed in here.

It sort of makes sense why I should have one, but it seems unnecessarily expensive.

I arrive in class early, but Emmett's already inside. I take a seat next to him and he notices the phone in my hand.

"Want me to show you how to use that?" Emmett asks.

I have a basic laptop, but I've never had anything that was touch screen before, and certainly not this sleek looking. I'm about to tell him I don't need a phone like this when he quietly adds, "Alice and I were so excited to get this for you. We can't buy this kind of touch screen because it's heat sensitive and our fingers are too cold."

I hold back my retort, and he shows me where to go to send messages, take pictures, write notes, use the Internet and play games. He tells me to log in to my new school email address so I can check for updates from professors and the school.

I have never had an email address before in an effort to stay under the radar. When I enter in my username and password, messages start popping up on my screen.

"This little thing does more than my entire laptop!"

Emmett laughs and tells me to send a message to Edward asking where to meet after class.

Edward replies quickly with: _We can meet at the car._

I enjoy the creative writing class and the professor's enthusiasm. I've always enjoyed fiction writing and poetry. It will be great to have someone review what I'm doing.

As I'm making my way through the buildings to the parking lot, I began planning my first ever college assignment: describe your happiest moment, and then your worst. It can be in any format but I've decided on poetry. I think of times with Charlie, my first time swimming in bright sunshine, the rush of different emotions I feel whenever I see Edward...

When I arrive outside, the sun has already set. The short days of Alaskan winters unnerves me, it makes me feel like the day is over and I should be in bed. The temperature of the air has dropped, and I notice spots of ice forming on the sidewalk.

I see Edward in the distance, leaning ever so gently against the side of his navy blue Aston Martin. Rose told me she considered holding a wedding ceremony for Edward and his Aston. I can't really see the appeal of the car but…

The golden red of his hair is shimmering in the dim glow of the streetlights and tiny flakes of snow are falling. My heart speeds past its regular pace when I ogle the way his arms fill out the rolled up white button down he has on.

His eyes move up and meet mine.

I'm caught off guard, once again, by the intensity of his gaze and the way his eyes are shifting color. His eyes begin to roam, and my cheeks heat as they move down towards my legs and the boots.

I don't think I can keep wearing these shoes. Not if he's going to look at me like that all the time.

Someone rushes by me and my balance is thrown as Edward leaves my line of vision. My half-vampire side kicks in and I begin to right myself before I can actually hit the floor but strong arms immediately surround me. Electricity is bounding through me from all our points of contact.

When Edward tries to straighten me out, my pointed heel fails to stay steady on the ground and Edward's arm wraps around my waist. My knees feel shaky from the overpowering combination of Edward's scent, touch and proximity.

"Woah, there. Okay, why don't you just hold my arm on the way to the car."

Edward's arm wraps around my waist and I grab the muscles on his upper arm with both hands. He swings my bag on his opposite shoulder and walks slowly towards the car. I wobble every so often and Edward asks, "Are you okay, Bella?"

"Remind me to get rid of these shoes."

His grip on my waist is secure and I can't help but wish to feel his bare skin. My own fingers slide down to his bare forearm and my body sings at the contact.

I nearly slip again.

Instead of some smart comment, like I would expect from Emmett if I were slipping once again, I feel Edward's body tense, his hand grips me tighter and I gasp at the feeling of his fingers pressed into my side.

We're at his car now, and he's looking at me so carefully.

I climb in and don't say anything. I'm not sure if there's anything to say. He doesn't make fun of my poor balance, and only turns the heat up and shifts the vents towards me.

When we arrive in the garage at home, I slip out of the eerily silent car. I turn around at the door to the house and I see Edward sitting in his car, still as a stone.

I shake my head. _What am I going to do with this man? How can I avoid him?_

Instead of dwelling too much, I grab my laptop and take a seat in the living room, planning to start my assignment due on Wednesday. Alice is home and she takes a seat next to me with her own laptop.

I decide to be appreciative, rather than reject the gifts; especially seeing the way giving me things seems to bring joy to Alice.

"Thank you for the phone, Alice."

"Oh, hey don't mention it. I've always wanted to buy one like that! I thought you might have an issue with the credit card and the phone, but I'm glad you see the importance of it. You're part of the family, and this way we can stay connected. If you have an emergency and need more money than you have on you, you have the credit card. You can use it on anything you'd like or need, though, really."

I smile and thank her again.

"Alice, do you think it's okay if I go to a show with some students I met today? I'm sure you'd be welcome as well."

"Oh, yes, I'd love to come with you, Bella! My siblings don't really like to participate in the student life, but I love it. Edward can let us know if any of them are suspicious, and I'll see anything strange in their futures. You make friends so easily, I'm kind of jealous. None of the humans approach the vampires."

"Well stick with me, I can't seem to shake them."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day I sneak out in some snow boots and jeans before Alice spots me. I've managed to braid back my mess of curls and I feel more like myself. I take the silver Volvo to campus to meet Rose for Women's Studies. Rose offered to come back home to get me after her early class, but I told her I would manage. I do my best to lightly touch the accelerator, but that car picks up speed unlike anything.

As I am pulling into a spot, way too early for my class, I see Joe, Jessica's friend from lunch yesterday. He waves at me and when I exit the car he's waiting for me on the sidewalk.

"Hey, Bella!"

He whistles low and I quickly look down making sure I hadn't actually accidentally put on Alice's clothes.

Then, he gestures towards the Volvo, "nice car."

"Oh, hey Joe. And uh, yeah, the car's not mine. A loan from my cousins."

"In the market for your own car?" he asks. I notice he's wearing an unzipped leather jacket, t-shirt and jeans. No gloves, hat, scarf. I wonder how he's not frozen to the bone. I myself want to crawl back into the heated seats of the Volvo, and I've got an internal body temperature a few degrees higher than your average human.

"Well, maybe at the right price," my teeth chatter a little.

Joe laughs, "You're definitely not from around here. You said Phoenix? This has got to be a total temperature shock. Let's walk to your building."

"Thanks," I say, and he leads the way.

Once we are inside Joe continues, "If you're looking for a good price, my family owns a used car shop in town. We do repairs and fixer uppers, too. Stop by some time."

"Yeah? Actually that sounds great. What's the name?"

"Clearwater Repairs, can't miss the bright green sign on your way in town."

"Alright, well get me a good deal and I'll be there." I know Rose will be disappointed that I'm not driving one of her spares, but I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to that speed. Not to mention, I don't want to accidentally ruin their car with my less than stellar driving. Charlie left more than enough money in our accounts for me to get by for years without working, and having my own car is important. I'd rather not be too dependent on anyone. As much as the Cullens welcomed me, I still recognized that the ball could drop any second. Volturi or curious human drinkers could come after me at any moment. I craved at least a façade of autonomy, something to fall back on in case I was unexpectedly left alone. What ties hold the Cullens to me if something goes wrong as it invariably does?

Charlie always called me a danger magnet. How much was I willing to let this family sacrifice?

"It's usually my brother working at the desk, just tell him I sent ya and he'll take care of you."

He's looking at me strangely for a moment and then adds, "Or, if you want I could take you there, you know, uh, if you want."

I'm not sure why I suddenly feel awkward, "Well, sure. Do you have a cell phone?"

He smiles, "Yes! I'll… text you and we can figure out a good time."

We're exchanging numbers when I hear someone call his name from down the hall.

"Yikes! Is that the time? Sorry, I've gotta run to class. See you around, Bella," he grins and winks as he jogs off in the direction of the voice.

I stare down at his name and number on the bright screen.

My blush appears and refuses to leave even as I approach my seat next to Rose in the big lecture hall.

I feel eyes on me and my blush grows.

"Something you'd like to share?" Rose asks as I sit down.

I don't say anything as I try to control my flaming blush.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"I, uh. Nothing. Oh, look! There's the professor!"

I'm grateful that it's Rose sitting next to me and not her husband or sister, because she lets the subject drop.

The day goes on slowly from there. Each minute seemingly slower than the last, and by the middle of history with Jasper I'm feeling unexpectedly anxious.

He tosses a note onto my desk. The class is small, so Jasper does so discreetly using his vampire speed.

 **Bella, is everything okay? Did someone do something to you? – J**

Jasper may not be able to read my emotions or affect them with his power, but he certainly still has a gift for reading someone's face. I'm wracking my brain trying to understand the root of my anxiety. Of course, I've been constantly thinking of my father, where he is, if he's arrived safely and if they are treating him with respect rather than as a prisoner. This feels different somehow. It's almost like something tugging at stomach and weighing over my heart at the same time.

 _No, no one did anything. Maybe I'm just nervous about ballroom dance. –B_

 **Feel free to talk to me if you're worried about anything. And if the class really does bother you, I'll talk to Alice, we can find you a new elective. –J**

 _Thank you, Jasper. I'll let you know once I figure it out. –B_

Once I do arrive in the small gym room, I know my anxiety is not from this class. Alice waves me over excitedly from her spot on the floor. She shows me her battery operated hand warmers that she's going to use in case she's asked to dance with someone besides me. There's an excited buzz in the air as friends chitchat and some people stretch out on the mats. When the instructors come in they tell us today will be just for observing. They tell us what we will be doing in the class, and that at the end of the semester our class will hold a dance and a kind of recital. We'll be allowed to invite guests. Then, the instructors begin to display their skills and inform us a little about steps and rhythm.

As the dancers move gracefully in front of us, my body is still wound tight with the strange anxiety. Alice looks over at me but doesn't comment. I just feel like I need to move, be somewhere…

What is wrong with me today?

After class, Alice walks with me to my Volvo. The second time she reaches out to steady me over the ice on the blacktop she concedes, "I understand why you ignored the outfit I laid out for you, but it doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

When we reach the car and I almost ram myself into the door before she stops my slip, she huffs, "okay, okay. I'll concede the boots for days like this, but we are working on your balancing skills starting _this_ weekend, especially if we want to look good at the recital in May!"

As Alice skips gracefully off to her own car, I realize the desire to move has only intensified. I wonder if perhaps, after years of running around the world with my dad, my body is aching for me to move, be somewhere else and hide away. It's certainly strange seeing the same people everyday, getting to know so many new people outside my father and the extremely limited company of acquaintances he kept.

This time, when the car whooshes out of my parking spot, I'm relieved, rather than nervous to be moving so quickly. The miles towards the Cullen home feel right, and the tension slowly leaves my body. When I exit the car and enter the house, I take a deep breath.

It hits me then.

Edward.

My shoulders slump and a feeling of completeness rocks through my body. His scent. My body had been craving his scent and demanding that I find it. Even when he left last week, I'd still been around the house for most of the day, breathing his scent that overpowered everything else in the entire room.

I hear the piano playing in the music room, and I follow the noise. I can't hear anyone else at home. I briefly wonder why Alice didn't beat me here.

When I push open the wide double doors to the expansive first floor room that I'd yet to be invited in, he looks up. His eyes lock on mine as his fingers slip off the keys.

Suddenly, I'm submerged in the steady topaz of his eyes. I'm not sure what we are or what I'm supposed to feel to make this right. I just know I want him near me, and I can't think of anything else at all in my world. To me love is everything. It's our purpose, what separates us from other living things and gives us a right to a soul, and whether or not he feels as strongly as I do is irrelevant. I am not a child. I want to give the gift of my love.

If he chooses to reject me, of course I'll be upset. In the end, though, I'll be most sorry for him, because he has no idea what he's losing. I can love so fiercely, so completely, and though I've never experienced a romantic love—I'm positive it will be earth shattering.

As I stare across the room, I feel the topaz surround me, like a glow and I know I can't wait any longer. I have to let him know, I have to make my move. Beautiful Denali girlfriend be damned. If Volturi guards come for me tomorrow, at least I'll have tried to live.

I take a step down into the room.

* * *

Thank you all for reading, reviewing and following this story. Let me know what you think so far!


	4. Teammates

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the support so far and I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did.

* * *

 ** _Previously..._ _(end of Chapter 3)_  
**

 _Suddenly, I'm submerged in the steady topaz of his eyes. I'm not sure what we are or what I'm supposed to feel to make this right. I just know I want him near me, and I can't think of anything else at all in my world. To me love is everything. It's our purpose, what separates us from other living things and gives us a right to a soul, and whether or not he feels as strongly as I do is irrelevant. I am not a child. I want to give the gift of my love._

 _If he chooses to reject me, of course I'll be upset. In the end, though, I'll be most sorry for him, because he has no idea what he's losing. I can love so fiercely, so completely, and though I've never experienced a romantic love—I'm positive it will be earth shattering._

 _As I stare across the room, I feel the topaz surround me, like a glow and I know I can't wait any longer. I have to let him know, I have to make my move. Beautiful Denali girlfriend be damned. If Volturi guards come for me tomorrow, at least I'll have tried to live._

 _I take a step down into the room._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Teammates**

"Why do your eyes shift colors so much when I'm close to you?"

He doesn't say anything and averts his gaze.

"Why did you say we shouldn't be close to each other? Are you sure my pulse doesn't make you thirsty?"

He looks up now, his eyes wide with concern, "no, you're safe here, please don't worry. I won't hurt you. Your pulse doesn't bother me at all."

"Then what is it? Why did you say that to me?"

He looks uncomfortable, trapped, "Some people believe it would be best."

"Why?"

He doesn't answer and I'm getting really frustrated.

"Bella, can you just take my word?" he looks desperate, his eyes are darting around me, like he's looking for someone to get him out of the situation.

"No! Tell me."

He's silent, and begins running his hands through his hair. I decide I might as well give it a shot, and I throw my shield around him.

I know I can't do this for very long, it drains my energy store. I decide quickly to unwrap the shield wound around my own head. I hope that my scent will stay contained to the shield around Edward and me.

The millisecond my shield snaps off, Edward's eyes shoot up to mine. And like a magnet, he's pulled up right in front of me before I can blink.

His hand hovers by my face, "Bella, may I?"

I nod my head.

His eyes are completely black. I can feel the electricity before he touches my cheek. I sigh at the feeling of warmth when his fingers graze over the blush along my face.

"What are you doing to me?" he asks as he absentmindedly runs his fingers along my jaw.

His proximity is making it hard to think, and all I know is I want to pull closer to him.

When I realize just how much my scent is affecting him, as much as it does me, I know I have to be right. There's no way I'm wrong.

"You're my mate," I say confidently, and lean into his fingers. I'm a half-inch from his body and I'm about to make contact in an embrace when he takes a quick step back.

"Bella…please. I can't. Not… _now_ ,"

"What do you mean…you can't? We're supposed to be together…" I drift off as I realize what he means. He has that damn girlfriend.

"Oh, I see. You _do_ have someone else." My confidence starts to wane. Perhaps he said it's best if we aren't close…because he loves his girlfriend…and that's why he can't…even though my scent draws him in…

My heart starts sinking a mile a minute; I can almost feel the free falling of my body. I know my body is growing weaker from my efforts with my shield and I start to return my inner shield to its natural position.

My scent still lingers between us in my outer shield.

Edward shakes his head, as if he too is in a daze, "what are you talking about…"

"…your girlfriend." As I say this, I feel my knees grow weak and I hunch over onto Edward. He grips my waist.

I pull the shield back over myself, and am grateful when I notice my scent doesn't linger in the air.

I look up and see his eyes slowly shift back to a mix, like topaz.

"Bella," he says each slowly, like I'm a child, "I don't have a girlfriend."

I'm so confused and my head is pounding. I feel like I need to lie down. Edward's scent is so overpowering…and the energy I used up with my shields…

"Huh?" I'm not sure I believe him, but I go with it anyway. "Then what's the issue? You don't think we're mates?"

He lets out a loud sigh, and the scent of his breath sends my head spinning. Edward is now holding me up.

"You are my mate, Bella. Believe me. I can't stop thinking about you, you're there everywhere I go, and the feeling of your warm skin makes me absolutely crazy. And just now? With the combination of your scent? I was one second from throwing you over my shoulder and never looking back. I'm about to _loose my mind_ with just the memory of the way you smell."

His honesty startles me. I start to smile, realizing what he just meant. He wanted to do…what?!

My blush is reaching new places today.

I smirk at him, "So, why don't you?"

He lets out a low, dark chuckle, "Bella. You're too young."

He says this as a statement.

"And?" That is absolutely not a reason to hold back.

"And, I'm nearly a hundred years older than you. Rose would just about kill me. Probably at the very least rip me up and take a very long time letting my pieces back together. And, of course, your father—"

"My father?!" I take a step back from Edward, and I lean against the wall of the room for support while Edward's arm slips slowly back to his side.

"What does my father have to do with this?"

"He asked me to wait until he returned… Or at least until you were older…"

"My father could be gone for _years._ "

"Bella, it's really not that long—I think it makes sense."

"What?! No. Edward. No," I start sliding down against the wall.

Edward cannot be serious. He wants to wait _years_ to be with mejust because he and _my father_ thought I was too young? Why don't I have a say in this, this is my life!

My vision starts to go blurry; black spots appear on the side. I'm so furious, and exhausted and confused and overwhelmed. I know I'll need to hunt, I can tell by the way my hearts slowing down and my vision is growing less and less clear…

I hear some other people clamber into the room as Edward calls out to Carlisle. I feel the cool hand of Edward brushing my hair out of my forehead.

Then everything goes totally black.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I wake up disoriented. It's dark outside, but it usually is here. I feel someone touch my hand. I look over to my right to see Edward, Alice, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Jasper staring at me concernedly. It's a little much and I try to sit up.

My head immediately throbs and I throw my head back on the pillow. I try to assure them all by saying, _I'm fine._

It comes out more like, "Uhrmefne."

My throat feels scratchy and I move my hand up to my neck.

Carlisle moves closer to me, "Bella, don't try to speak yet. I think you've fainted from not drinking enough."

He holds out a warm thermos, "It's deer, your father mentioned your preference for it. Edward just caught it a few minutes ago."

I nod once and take a sip through a straw someone placed inside. It smells good.

It feels so weird drinking blood this way, but I can feel my head clear almost instantly.

I start to sit up, but both Alice and Carlisle push my shoulders back.

"I'm fine now." I mumble, my throat only slightly scratching up the words.

I see Carlisle turn around, and then everyone besides Alice starts moving towards the door. I cringe when I realize they all must have rushed home from classes and work when I fainted.

My eyes follow Edward, and I see he looks the most worried out of all of them. He lingers by the door, as if he's waiting for a response in his head.

Carlisle almost imperceptibly nods, Edward's frown lifts a fraction of an inch, and then he's out of my line of vision.

That kind of silent communication is really going to get on my nerves.

Carlisle and Alice help me sit up a little.

"Sorry to cause all this trouble, really I'm fine now though." I take a long sip from the thermos and smile at Carlisle, hoping he will let me go free.

"Bella, we were all really worried about you. It's not everyday someone in our family passes out," Alice points out as she grips my hand a little tighter.

Carlisle speaks then, "Has this happened to you before?"

"Uh…no. Not really like this…I mean…I have felt dizzy and stuff…I usually hunt right after and I'm okay."

"Edward said you were using your shield?"

I then remember all the things Edward and I said…and I feel my cheeks heat. I wish I wasn't lying in front of his father right now.

"Yes-uh-whenever I do stuff with my shield my energy drops, and blood seems to fix me up."

"Okay. Well, from the samples I got from you last week, your red blood cell count is on the low side, for a human. I thought it might be normal for someone like you—but perhaps not. I'm going to recommend you hunt with us regularly every weekend," he says.

I cringe. I really don't like hunting… I do my best to avoid it. Perhaps it's finally catching up to me.

"If you'd prefer one of us to hunt for you—I'm sure any of us would be happy to."

"Oh. No. It's okay, I'll come along with you all this weekend."

"Good. Now, I want you to finish that thermos, and there's some more if you're up for it. Don't use your shields, and try not to move around too quickly. I think it'd be best if someone stays in here with you tonight, if that's all right? Alice is just going to monitor your heartbeat and breathing to make sure nothing drops too low. I thought you'd be most comfortable with her."

"Yes, thank you, Carlisle."

"No need to thank me, Bella. I only wish I'd done a few more tests last week so I'd have a better baseline for your vitals."

He goes on to talk more about my human cells and hemoglobin and irregular heart rhythms and I just nod along like I understand. After a while, he leaves Alice and me alone.

"Do you want to sleep now?" Alice asks as she moves to sit on the chair by the fireplace. I see that fireplace is turned on and am thankful for the extra warmth it provides my room.

I look over at the clock by my bed; it's only four in the afternoon. "I'm not tired yet and I do have to finish that writing assignment for class tomorrow. Can you grab my laptop?"

She's downstairs and back so quickly I barely have time to register it. I get to work while she starts flipping through a magazine. I don't absolutely love the poems I've written, but I figure they'll be okay for the first assignment. Once I'm finished, I close the lid to my laptop.

Did today really happen? Did Edward really admit to me he was my mate? _My mate_ is somewhere in this house, doing who knows what to avoid me. Because I'm too _young._

 _I can't believe it._ Edward's not staying away because my pulse bothers him. He doesn't have a girlfriend. He just wants to _wait_. Who does he think he is? Is he really trying to make this decision for me? And he thinks _I_ am the one making _him_ crazy?! Is he bonkers? At least he doesn't have to smell me everywhere he goes, and at least he has a hundred years of practice waiting around for his mate to show up!

I'm not just going to linger around for him to decide when I'm ready.

I smile to myself. Now that I know he's my mate, there's no way he can keep hiding from me.

Alice is looking at me curiously from her spot across the room.

"So if you're not tired yet, do you want to do a sleepover?"

I laugh at her excitement, "hm, I don't think either of us have any experience. And half of us don't actually sleep."

She grins as she lifts up a copy of _Seventeen_ magazine, "there's a whole article dedicated to having the best sleepovers, apparently we need face masks, a romantic comedy, nail polish, the good kind of popcorn and ice cream."

She walks over to the bed and hands me the magazine. I gesture for her to sit and she climbs up beside me.

I tap my chin, "Alright. Okay. Well, since I'm not hungry and I've got a gallon more of deer blood to drink… I think we can skip on the snacks."

She laughs, "Oh, can I please paint your nails? Rose and Esme don't like it, plus their nails don't grow so there's no use for nail files and cuticle creams, or shaping tools or anything that's fun, really. I've always wanted to…"

She's got these puppy dog eyes and I find myself nodding my head. I appreciate her attempt to make me feel less like I'm being babysat.

She jumps up and is immediately throwing a bag of nail polish in my lap asking me to pick a color, stat.

After a while Alice is meticulously filing my nails and she's pulled out the movie _When Harry Met Sally_. I load it into my laptop and I sit back on my pillows.

I've seen this movie once before and my mind drifts back to the afternoon again. I realize the weirdest part of it all—that my Dad knew this whole time. Why didn't he tell me about Edward? Did he think I wouldn't figure it out?

I wonder how long ago he knew about this…did Alice tell him all those years ago when she met my father in the woods? Is that why he didn't want to bring me to meet their family back then?

Is that why, now, he trusted the Cullens would keep me safe?

Alice is deep in concentration over my index finger.

I figure, if Edward admitted it aloud, I should be allowed to talk about it…

"How long ago did you know Edward was my mate?" I say it low enough that I know only a vampire who was listening at the door could possibly hear us. I turn up the volume on the laptop just to be sure.

She looks up at me, not in shock, but like she was just waiting for me to ask.

Her voice is quiet enough so only I can hear, "I didn't really know for sure, at first. I saw glimpses of Edward in the future, happier, less of a grump. Just little images, flickers of things, and I figured his mate was due to make their appearance. Soon, our whole family's future was shifting in and out. I was afraid we would be torn apart somehow until Jasper mentioned if we were all looking happy, it must just be a new family member's gift making it hard for me to see. It wasn't until I met your dad that the pieces clicked together. I couldn't see his future and then he mentioned his daughter, and I figured you must be the one hiding from my visions of the family's future."

"Did you tell Charlie then…or Edward?"

"Yes, I told Charlie that our families might be connected in the future. And I did my best to hide those strange flickers from Edward, and he didn't quite piece everything together until the night when you and your father arrived here."

I remember Edward's strangely late arrival and realize he must have been somewhere trying to process the fact that he was going to meet his mate. After a hundred years alone.

"Why didn't you tell _me_ , though?"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I should have told you. I feel like the worst friend…. Edward and your Dad and even Rose were being so stubborn about not telling you…while you were sleeping that first night, Charlie made us promise. He said he wanted to give you a chance to grow up, become your own person, and live your life for you, at least for a few more years. He said your mother lost that opportunity and he couldn't bear for it to happen to you, too."

That sounded exactly like my father. I started to understand where he was coming from, but it still did not give him the right to make that choice for me. If I'd known about it all those years ago, I'd probably stomp my feet and demand Alice take me to him way back then.

"And Edward agreed to keep his distance?"

"Edward's very old fashioned. I mean, of course he is, he was born half a century before me and a whole one before you. He was born in a time and a social place where men didn't spend time with women alone unless they were family or it was approved and probably chaperoned. He's not going to court you unless he has total permission from Charlie."

 _Court_ me? Yikes. It's not like we're about to get married or anything…

"And then, he'll ask for permission again before he marries you."

Gah!

"Wait. Wait. Okay, I get it, he was born a long time ago and that's what they did back then. But I was born 15 years ago. That's not what we do now…heck I don't want to get _married._ I just want to be with him. At the very least get to know him better."

"You're going to have a hard time convincing him. He's traditional _and_ stubborn. But I'm on your side, Bella."

"Really? You'll help me convince him he's being backwards and delusional thinking I'm just going to wait around like some doll on a shelf."

"Absolutely. Edward might have been my brother first, but you're my sister _and_ my best friend. Plus I think his head is on wonky if he thinks he can avoid you. You're mates—your whole beings are drawn to each other. Even now I can feel a pull to Jazz and he's just downstairs in his library."

Alice's eyes go hazy for a moment and then she says, "I might be able to recruit Emmett on our team."

"What about Jasper? And Rose?"

"Jasper's even older than Edward. He used to be in the military, and he's certainly one for following the rules. And Rose…she's from the same time as Edward, and, well I'll let her tell you her perspective. I think we will do fine on our own, though."

"Thank you, Alice, I believe you've already taken a step in the right direction with those boots. Not to mention your late arrival home this afternoon."

"What else are sisters for? I was just waiting around the corner."

She grins wickedly and I move to hug her.

"Bella! The nails!"

I totally forgot my one hand was polished.

"Oh well! Looks like I'll just have to start over!" She smiles innocently as she gets out the nail polish remover.

She's definitely the one to have on my team.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!


	5. Heritage

Hi again everyone! Thanks for all the support so far for the story.

Apologies for the long delay in posting, I should be able to post regularly again now.

Here's the fifth chapter, happy reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Heritage**

It's early Wednesday morning before Biology. My nails are bright red, my hair is hanging in perfect curls down my back and Alice has applied a little mascara, eyeliner and deep red lipstick. When she holds up a black silk shirt with a neckline practically to my belly button I slowly shake my head.

"I guess I was right about not needing any blush with you," she comments as my face heats up. I can't wear that shirt, my whole body would be exposed.

"Bella, _trust me._ " She wiggles the shirt in my face and also points out a pair of jeans that look like they're made for someone two sizes smaller than me, "I thought you said you wanted to wear pants."

"Those are _not_ pants. That's not a shirt either."

"Alright," she whispers, "it doesn't really matter what you wear. Really, you just need to drive the red sports car but … you know…the heeled black leather boots and jacket..." She starts tapping her chin and looking out the window.

I quickly start putting on regular human student clothing, leggings and a sweater, while she's distracted. She hands me the leather jacket from the back of my closet and those damn slippery leather heels.

I only agree when she tells me there's no ice or snow in the forecast today. As long as she doesn't force me into that shirt...

Edward is already on campus because he has a required meeting with his pre-med advisor this morning. Alice tells me Edward will just about die when he sees me pull into the parking lot in the sports car. I'm not quite sure how this is going to work…but I figured it was along the lines of Edward giving up his ideas of me as a child.

I was ready to go early, and when I came downstairs to eat something, I saw Rose flipping pancakes.

"Hey, thanks Rose, you didn't have to do that."

"Oh, no problem Bella. Can't have you fainting a—" when Rose turns around from the stove, her mouth flies open and her words stop.

My blush grows deeper…is the make-up too much?

Instead of commenting, she hands me a plate with pancakes and slides a plate of bacon towards me.

"These are really good, Rose."

As I'm eating she pours me orange juice and sits next to me at the table.

"Thanks. Bella, can I talk to you for a minute…if you don't need to leave yet…"

"I have time, what's up?"

"Well… I'm not sure if anyone's told you yet, but I agree with Edward, you know. I usually don't because he's largely an ass…but I think he's coming from the right place here."

I blush realizing that everyone in the house knew who my mate was before I did…and everyone has their own opinion on it…

I start to shake my head in protest. I don't want to argue with Rosalie, but this is crazy.

"Please, just hear me out."

I decide to give her a chance.

She begins to tell me about her human life, how her happiness was taken away the night of her change into a vampire, about how she wanted a normal life for herself, with children and grandchildren.

"You might be able to have that, Bella. You might not grow old, but might be able to have children, live a normal life with a human or maybe a hybrid like yourself. I know Edward's your mate, but, he'll always be here. You could finish school, meet lots of people, get married if you want, have babies…Edward can't give you that. At least be young for a little while, be your own person…"

I understand Rosalie's perspective on this…but it's not mine. I don't want kids, I don't want a 'regular' marriage or to 'find myself'…I just want my mate. I've already found what I want, what do I need to explore? Why is this so hard to believe?

I take a deep breath. I realize her opinion is coming from a place of love, much like my father's.

"Rose, thank you for your perspective. But, really, truly, I know what I want. I was born middle aged and I don't foresee any crisis in my future. I have been all around the world with my Dad, never in one place for too long. I may be young, but I've seen what's out there. I want what's here. I know once Edward and I are truly together there won't be any separating, that mates simply cannot be apart once they are together. I know that. But I don't want to be apart from him. I feel him missing even when I'm just in class two buildings away. I'm pulled to him. This is right and I don't want to wait. I won't wait."

"I won't stand in your way, Bella, I just want you to know you have choices and options and none of us will hold it against you if you want to live your own life once the Volturi situation is better. I just want you to know where I'm coming from," she explains.

Rose looks at me carefully across the table.

"You're going to kill him with all that leather," she smirks.

I smile through a bite of pancake, "so I've been told."

I hug Rose before I leave and thank her for her support. I'm happy that the family loves me for me, and not just because of who my mate is but I hope they all can see that I'm not a child.

Rose tosses me the keys to the red car in the garage and waves at me as I pull out of the driveway.

If I thought the Volvo was fast…this sleek red sports car is way, way, way too fast.

At the college, I see Edward waiting for me on the path to the science building. Edward's eyes are sticking out when I pull up in the red car. I see him approach me apprehensively. I notice his eyes are black.

I slowly climb out of the car, being sure to do so slowly and not embarrass myself slipping on any ice. When I close the door behind me, Edward is looking at me up and down. He swallows, "let me take your bag."

He reaches over to take it and then I start to move towards the path. I turn around, but he's stuck in his spot by the car.

"You coming?" I ask, innocently.

Alice is a genius.

His eyes shoot up to mine, "Oh, uh yes."

He hurries along beside me to class and doesn't say anything. Once in Banner's biology lecture hall, I see Jessica from Monday's lunch wave me over.

"Do you mind if I go sit with her?" I notice she just has the one seat next to her saved.

"Oh, uh, sure." When he hands me my backpack, our fingers brush and our eyes meet again.

I figure now's as good a time as any…

"Edward, um, do you think we could talk…about yesterday…?" I notice his eyes almost look glazed over…like he's been thoroughly…dazzled.

"Sure, yeah, sure."

I smile wide at him and he responds with an equally wide one.

Progress.

I wonder if he knew what he was agreeing to…the power of cars and leather over men…

I walk away from him, an extra swing in my step.

"Hey, Bella, your cousin's staring at you." Jessica says as I put down my bag next to her.

"No he's—" I turn back around to see that Edward is fully turned around in his seat up front, staring at me.

I blush heavily.

Thankfully, Jess is distracted by her phone and doesn't catch my red face. When lecture is about to start, Jess tells me to check my messages.

There's a bunch of texts on the home screen and I press around for a while before I realize I've been added to a group chat with Jess and her friends. They're talking about going to the theater show tomorrow. I message back telling everyone that I can make it and do they mind if I bring my cousin Alice. There's also a little gathering happening before the show at Angela's brother's apartment near campus.

Throughout class, I notice Edward's quick movements to check on me, as if I might disappear. He turns around every five minutes using his vampire speed so no one notices.

Doubt he's going to be keeping his distance much longer.

At the end of class, Edward is waiting for me outside the lecture.

"Hey, Bella," Edward calls. Jessica and I walk over to him.

"What's up?" I ask.

His eyes move over to Jessica quickly and then back to me. "I, uh, I'll see you at home."

"O-kay," I say slowly. He nods and then quickly turns around and shuffles down the hall towards his Chemistry class.

"What's up with him?" Jessica asks as we are walking to grab some lunch.

I shrug my shoulders and she laughs, "I think he likes you…is that weird?"

"Huh, um, weird, yeah," I say and this time she sees my blush.

We sit down at the same table from Monday with our lunch and soon enough her other friends come by. Joe smiles at me and takes the seat next to mine.

Throughout lunch he doesn't say too much but our knees brush a few times. I notice he is really warm.

"Hey, Bella, are you free today to look at some cars?"

"Oh! Yeah, actually, that's fine."

He smiles big, and touches my knee once. We decide he'll pick me up outside the English building to head over to Clearwater repairs. I figure it won't be too big of a deal to go into town without one of the Cullens. This area seems so safe, and Edward and Alice haven't warned me of anything suspicious. Plus, Carlisle works in town as well. I decide to just text Alice where I'm going.

I wave goodbye to Emmett after Creative Writing. I'm excited to get my first feedback on my poetry assignment that was due today. The professor says he'll email us his comments on our work over the weekend. Our next assignment is to write a description of a character.

Joe waves at me from his truck. He gets out to open the passenger door for me.

"Thank you," I say as he gives me a hand into the high seat of the truck. When our hands touch I realize just how warm he is. Maybe it's because I've spent too much time with only vampires, but he seems much warmer than the average human. I'm suddenly reminded of my family near Forks...but shake the thought out of my head.

"So, do you know what kind of car you're looking for?"

"Maybe a truck like this one, something…sturdy, stable. Nothing too fast or shiny."

He laughs and says he has a few in mind for me to check out. Joe first shows me some newer trucks but my eyes are drawn to a rusty old one near the back of the lot.

"You really like that one?" he questions as I look it over.

I love it. "Yes, it's perfect!"

As he starts going over the price and a couple more repairs he wants to do before selling it to me, his older brother Ephraim comes out from the garage.

"You can just call me EJ," he says, "Ephraim is an old family name my Dad decided on."

"Bella, nice to meet you." As we shake hands, I realize that he seems even warmer than his brother.

Joe and I are about to head back to campus when I see Edward's blue Aston Martin zoom into the lot.

He looks angry, _really_ angry. Ephraim and Joe's jaw drop a little at the car.

He gets out and marches towards me.

"Bella! We have to go home, now."

"What's going on?"

His eyes are black and flashing quickly between the Clearwaters and me.

"I'll tell you on the way," he takes my hand and starts pulling me away.

I turn around back towards the brothers and pull my hand free from Edward.

"I'm sorry, I'll see you guys," I say as I smile apologetically at them.

I move quickly to get into the car. I have no idea what's going on, but I'm concerned. Did something happen to someone? Have the Volturi sent someone for me? Is there news of my father…?

Many things are flashing through my head. As Edward speeds out of the lot, he darkly says, "you will not be seeing them again."

"What's going on? Are we moving, did someone find out where I am…" My heartbeat picks up rapidly.

"No."

"Then why…"

"They're dangerous."

"Dangerous? What are you talking about? Alice said it was fine…"

" _Alice_ ," he says angirly, "doesn't know about them. She wasn't with us when we lived in Washington State. They're descendants of shape shifters. And Ephraim might already be a wolf."

"Wolf shape shifters?" I ask incredulously. Like the Quileutes?

"Yes, Bella. And they're dangerous. Please, don't be friends with them."

"They're not dangerous—"

"They can shift at any second…they're unpredictable and built to harm us."

"No, Edward. I know some wolf shape shifters. They're good people. They're only out to get the human drinkers. Trust me." I can't believe they're shifters too, they must be related or at least know of the Quileutes in Forks. I decide it's best not to ask Joe in case it raises to much attention or suspicion about who I am.

"You know them?" he looks over at me.

"One of the few people in the world my Dad trusts, Billy Black. He's a descendent of shifters. They're my other family. My mom's parents were part of their tribe, the Quileutes."

Edward's eyes are popped out of his head. "None of the Quileutes are shifters anymore, though, or my Dad might have left me with them as protection."

"I can't believe you overreacted like that. I'm fine. I trust them. I'm going to keep hanging out with them."

"Bella, I just want you to be safe—when Alice told me where you were I panicked…"

"Edward, I get that you are worried, but I trust them. I need you to believe me and understand what I'm saying."

He looked away and back at the road. He ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"Okay, Bella. I do trust you, I want to learn more about what you know, but I trust you. But please, for me, could you keep a little safe distance, or take someone with you when you're with them? For my sanity?"

I thought about it. I would do it for him, but I have some things I'd like out of him.

"Maybe, if you'll agree to be my friend and not shut me out like I'm a child."

"I don't think it's completely right, but I'm having so much difficulty staying away from you as is, every cell in my body is attracted to you, now add on whatever you've done to me today with this clothing and befriending dangerous creatures…I couldn't possibly stay away. Perhaps staying closer to you _will_ keep you safer."

"That's not exactly romantic, but I accept, I'll keep a reasonable distance from my wolf friends when I'm alone, but you will stop ignoring me."

"It's a deal. And, Bella, I'm aware that I'm an old cranky vampire, and I want you to know you don't owe me anything. If you don't want to be around me when your father returns, if you'd rather be with someone more like you, I'll let you go. That is if your father doesn't kill me first…"

"He's not going to kill you and I'm not going anywhere. Why is your entire family so sure that I don't want to stay with you? I've traveled around the globe with my dad my whole life. I want to be here, I want to be steady and safe with you."

He looks over to me and slows the car at the beginning of the long Cullen driveway.

He's looking at me so intently, and I've leaned close to him over the middle console. My eyes flicker down to his lips and I see his mimic mine. I know he's struggling to stop himself and his fingers are twitching on the wheel.

The lights of Carlisle's Mercedes flood Edward's car and Edward quickly turns forward and drives the car up the half-mile road.

Once parked in the garage, I notice someone has driven home the sports car I took to class this morning.

"I hope you realize it's just as hard for me to stay away from you. You staying away just makes it harder for both of us. I mean…your scent and that hair…"

He looks at me slightly confused.

"My hair?" he says as he shuts the passenger door behind me.

He runs his hand through it making it stick up, _somehow_ , even more.

"Have you heard of comb…or a gel?"

He laughs now and his whole face lights up.

"Many have tried…" he laughs, "it's really untamable. If it bothers you I can see if Alice has any new tricks to try…"

"Oh, uh, no. I like it, I just meant it's very…uh, attractive-messy."

We're smirking at each other by the door, not bothering to open it, when we notice someone approaching.

Carlisle greets us with an extra-wide grin and glides past us to open the door.

Most of the family is sitting around the family room, spread out on the couches with laptops and notebooks or other reading.

Alice looks up, "Bella, I'm sorry I put you at risk like that, I didn't know who they were."

"It's okay, Alice. I know wolves like them on my mom's side. I trust them. I thought they might not be exactly human because of how warm Joe is, but now at least I know certainly. I'll be careful, but if they're anything like the Quileute in Forks, I'd trust them with my life."

Instead of being able to talk to Edward more in private, I stay up late answering the Cullen's questions about my history with wolves. Edward sits beside me and I resist the urge to touch his hand or lean into him.

When Edward notices me stifle a yawn close to midnight he leans closer, "are you tired?"

I didn't realize just how close he'd been sitting until now. I can barely think straight as his breath washes over me.

I shake my head once, but then he gets up and moves towards the kitchen.

Esme insists everyone let me go upstairs to sleep, but I tell her I'm really not tired.

Carlisle has become even more fascinated in my DNA now that he knows I am also a descendant of the Quileute. He pulls up some of the reports he'd run in the lab late at night and the data he wiped from the computers before anyone could see my unique blood results. He tells me my blood type is not one of a regular human and that I have the potential to be fertile for a few years before my body becomes more permanent like a vampire's. He wonders if I may be able to shift between my hybrid body and another form. He verbalizes all of his thoughts to me, as he does not want to write anything down should it get in the wrong hands. This kind of information would make me an even bigger target for the Volturi. I thank Carlisle for all his research about me, I'm glad to know a little bit more about who I am.

Edward soon returns with a cup of hot chocolate, a heap of whip cream on top. I smile at the cup and the instant the liquid hits my tongue I know the warm drink is going to make me fall asleep. What a cheater.

Most of the others had drifted out of the living room and gone onto their own tasks and hobbies for the night. Edward sat next to me on the couch, watching the fire.

My eyes begin to slip close of their own accord.

A while later, when I hear a shuffle somewhere upstairs, I open my eyes a smidge only to realize my head drifted onto Edward's shoulder. I look up to see his own eyes closed and a peaceful smile on the edge of his lips.

The fire warmed his body and someone placed a blanket over me. I do not want to move a single inch. Edward's arm is strung along the back of the couch and I hope it will drift onto my shoulder. The feel of him so close and warm was making me crazy but I wouldn't have it any other way. I shut my eyes and lean into him more.

Before I'm fully asleep I feel the brush of his fingers on my shoulder.

I decide this is my favorite way to fall asleep.

* * *

Thank you all for reading Chapter 5! Let me know what you think and if you have any comments or questions.


	6. Inquisitions

Happy reading!

* * *

 _ **Previously... (in Chapter 5)  
**_

 _The fire warmed his body and someone placed a blanket over me. I do not want to move a single inch. Edward's arm is strung along the back of the couch and I hope it will drift onto my shoulder. The feel of him so close and warm is making me crazy but I wouldn't have it any other way. I shut my eyes and lean into him more._

 _Before I'm fully asleep I feel the brush of his fingers on my shoulder._

 _I decide this is my favorite way to fall asleep._

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Inquisitions**

There's a soft knock on my door before I'm ready to wake up. I can still feel Edward's body pressed into mine from the night before, and I want to snuggle back into the warm comforter and pretend I'm still there by the fire.

I don't exactly remember how I got back to my room and I blush at the thought that Edward may have carried me here and tucked me into the covers.

When I see the time on the clock I know I need to get up, so I tumble out of the large bed and creak open the door.

I am about to tell Alice I'll be ready soon when Edward's bright, smirking, honey-eyed face peaks through the door crack, "Bella!"

"Edward?" I ask, my voice picking up an octave.

"I have breakfast ready for you, but I'll pack it up so you can eat on the way over. Don't want you to be late. I'll wait downstairs."

I'm so confused and still groggy from sleeping late. Edward has class super early on Tuesday and Thursday…everyone except Alice and I should be home. What is he doing here?

"What are—uh aren't you supposed to be in physics right now?"

"I left early to pick you up. You mentioned you didn't really like driving any of our cars, so I thought I could drive you…" he seemed a little unsure of himself now.

It was already near the time I should be leaving, so I decided to save the questioning for later.

"Okay, uhm, thanks. Give me ten minutes."

I closed the door and quickly rummaged around for clothes to wear. What was Edward doing? It was certainly nice of him to pick me up, I really didn't like driving…but he didn't need to miss class for this.

"AH!"

I jumped up when I came out of my bathroom and Alice was sitting perfectly still at the end of my now neatly made bed. The Cullens must have had some funky blood recently.

"Bella, it seems you've broken my brother. I'm surprised it only took us one day!"

I clutched my chest, forcing my heart to calm down.

"What do you mean?"

"He's not going to leave you alone now. You've won. I've never seen him smile so much, it's almost frightening. By the way, if he's being a little, uh, much, just tell me I'll knock some sense into him."

"He just left in the middle of physics to come pick me up, but I'm not complaining."

"I'm afraid you've only seen the tip of the iceberg…I'll let you find out what you've unlocked…"

 _What else has he done?_ "He's not going to be normal about this?"

"Absolutely not. He's been waiting a hundred years to find you, Bella. Now that he's given himself permission to be around you…"

Alice handed me my backpack and patted my shoulder. I smile at Alice, this _is_ what I want, I want to know more about Edward, I want to be his friend and eventually more. I wasn't expecting him to come around quite so drastically, but I'm happy.

"I approve, by the way," Alice looks back and gestures to my outfit as she leaves my room.

I realize in my speed this morning I'd put on the deep, lacy v-neck blouse Alice had tried to get me in yesterday. I blush and thrown on a sweatshirt hanging over my chair before running down the stairs.

Edward's leaning against the door to the garage, and the casual way he's standing, with a wrapped up sandwich and a mug in his hands, makes him look more human and real to me than ever. I can't help but grin and a similar one breaks open on his face.

Alice was right, I've broken Edward Cullen.

This is certainly not the same man who pretended I wasn't living in the same house; and not the same man who told me just a few days ago we shouldn't be friends.

"Hi," I squeak as he holds out the food to me.

"Hey," he says and waves for me to lead the way to his car.

Once we're both in the car, I take a bite of the sandwich. It's absolutely perfect—buttery toasted bread with an egg, bacon, avocado, and shavings of asiago.

How did he make this so well?

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" I mutter through the food.

He smiles, "do you like it?"

"It's amazing, thank you, Edward." I'm afraid whatever is in the mug will make me swoon even more over him.

"Well, as you know, I didn't trust myself around you in the week before school started… I watched a lot of cooking videos. I never had a use for this kind of thing, and it's interesting."

I nod my head as I continue to inhale the sandwich, and the mug contains some kind of herbal, fruity tea that I've never had before. It's just as amazing.

"What are your favorite things to eat?" he says, watching me more than the road.

"This sandwich will definitely be making the list, but lots of things, I have a preference for most breakfast foods and chocolate though."

"And why don't you like hunting?"

"Blood just doesn't hold an appeal to me and I don't crave it…at least not in the way my father did, and I assume that you all do."

He takes a moment before asking, "How are you feeling with your Dad being gone…it must be difficult after your whole life with him, to suddenly be here with us."

"It's certainly disorienting not having him around me all the time, not having him to talk to, to reassure me everything will be okay. I miss him and I'm so worried something will happen. My whole life was just my Dad and me, on the move. The only other people I saw regularly were Billy Black and my mom's parents. My grandparents were never fans of my father and it was difficult. It wasn't like they could run around the world with us, it would put all of us in danger. None of the Quileute's had shifted to wolves in at least two decades; and they couldn't protect us. When we saw any of them, it was for a few days once a year and in a different location each time."

Edward studies me as tears slowly fill my eyes. I look away and out at the white, Alaskan landscape. Tears fall despite my best efforts.

I notice his hand stretch out towards me, but he quickly pulls his hand back to the wheel.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Please forgive my curiosity."

"It's okay, I don't mind talking about my family. I miss them all terribly, but it feels good to talk about them." I look back at him, a smile forming on my lips, "Is it my turn to ask the questions?"

"As you wish," he smiles back at me and for the rest of the car ride and up until we're standing outside the Women's Studies lecture hall, I ask him about his own history, and what he remembers of his human life.

The day, much like Tuesday, goes by slowly. I day dream of the feeling of Edward's body pressed behind my own, the tingle of his fingers and hand resting on my shoulder.

In history, Jasper only smiles knowingly over at me. I have absolutely no idea what the professor is talking about and at the end of class I ask Jasper if I can borrow his notes. He laughs and hands me a perfect summary of the class, along with the details for our first research paper and our reading assignment for next week. I already know that I'm going to spend a lot of time this weekend on homework.

On my way to my last class I decide to check my phone. My heart flutters as Edward's name flashes across the lit screen, it seems he has been texting me throughout the day.

I scroll through the questions he's asking about my favorite activities, books and music until I reach the last few messages.

 _Bella, please look at your phone._ -E

 _I don't mean to be so inquisitive, my apologies. I just miss you._ –E

Before I can respond, Alice appears beside me, grabbing my free hand and bouncing into the gym.

The instructor has us do some stretching before showing us a few steps. Thankfully, she lets us pick our own partners. Alice clearly knows what's she's doing, and spends the majority of the time helping me learn the steps.

"So, do you like the class, Bella?" Alice asks me as we're walking to her car.

"It's not as bad as I imagined. No ball gowns and high heels." I pull off my sweatshirt; the cold air actually feeling good against my flushed, sweaty skin.

"No ball gowns, _yet."_ Alice reminds me, "don't worry, I'll help you through the tricky stuff. Besides, Edward _loves_ dancing."

The thought of dancing with Edward sparks a wave of new day dreaming material. I begin to think this class was a very good idea. Alice and I head home for a little while to change before meeting up with Jess and Angela at the student theater.

"I'm so glad you invited me tonight, Bella. I've heard they're really good. They're doing an original by one of the students—some kind of modern day Romeo and Juliet."

Once at the Cullen house, Alice runs upstairs to change.

Esme is sitting at the dining table sketching in a large notebook. There's a plate of chocolate cookies across from her and I take a seat and eat one, then three.

Esme smiles over at me.

"These are really good, Esme, thank you."

"Oh, don't thank me dear. Edward made those for you."

When did he have time to make these?

Esme continues in a conspiratorial whisper, "And thank you for convincing him to stop ignoring you. He's so much happier already."

Just the thought of his smile lighting up his whole face makes my body tingle.

I hear some rustling in the kitchen and Edward appears around the corner with an elegant cake draped with gooey chocolate. My eyes widen at the sight of Edward, a touch of flour on his sleeve and a smear of chocolate on his cheek.

"I've found cakes are infinitely more difficult than cookies. I'm glad you like them…"

I'm suddenly aware that I'm gawking at him, my mouth hanging open with cookie debris.

I shut my mouth and nod my head once. Uncertain if anything proper could be spoken. I glance around but notice that Esme and her sketch book have disappeared.

In that moment I want nothing more than to kiss him.

He stands in front of me, still as a statue, holding out the cake. His mouth hangs open much in the way mine had been.

I follow his gaze…is he shocked at the speed I'd just eaten half of his cookies?

I blush when I realize it's the blouse…I'd forgotten to throw my sweatshirt back over it…

Soon enough, Alice appears, looking between Edward's frozen body and my blushing cheeks.

"Enough of this," she says, taking my arm. She's forced into pulling me around the table and up the stairs with her. My legs have lost the ability to do their job.

The image of him… _baking_ for _me_ …

She has me sit in front of her mirror before undoing my braid and curling my hair into soft waves. When she's almost finished and pinning up some of the hair that falls down in my face, Edward knocks on the door to Alice's bathroom.

"Come in!" Alice calls.

Edward walks in and I blush _again_.

He looks nervous and he's looking down at his feet, "I-uh-I was wondering if you guys wanted me to drop you to the theater?"

"We should be fine," Alice says, her eyes still on my hair.

I was watching Edward's face, there was more than just him wanting to drive us. He seemed nervous and … jealous?

"Well, uh, I've heard that parking near the theater is difficult, and there's supposed to be snow tonight. So, if you want, I can take you."

He was looking at me now; his eyes pleading.

"Edward, do you want to come with us to the show?" I ask, guessing at his intentions.

"Well I don't want to intrude—"

Alice lets out a squeal-like laugh, "Ha! Yes you do."

"I'm sure it's fine if you do."

Edward smiles widely, "Okay."

His eyes move down to the blouse, and his lips part.

Alice moves into his line of vision and ushers him back out the door.

"Bye Edward, we'll be downstairs soon. And I'm driving!"

Alice smirks at me and I shake my head at her.

When the three of us arrive outside the theater I see Jessica, Angela, Mike and Joe approaching from the other side.

Jessica's eyes widen at the sight of Edward beside me. I couldn't blame her for the ogling; I'd been doing the same thing from the rear view mirror on the ride here.

Somehow, in just a worn brown leather jacket, a white slim-fitting dress shirt and jeans he looked absolutely breath taking. Even more so when I imagined the chocolate still on his cheek.

"Hey everyone, these are my cousins Edward and Alice."

Jessica stepped forward, "Hi, Edward, we had lab together last year."

"Oh, yes, I remember, Jessica."

Jess's answering smile was a little too wide. We quickly make our way in and I notice Jess hanging in the back beside Edward.

Angela comes up beside me as we make our way to the ticket line, thoroughly pulling me out of my Edward-dreaming. I appreciated all the conversations I'd had with Angela so far—she was genuine and sincere. I don't think she had it in her heart to lie or be cruel to anyone.

Joe soon walks up to my other side, "Bella, I hope everything was okay at home, Edward said it was a false alarm?"

"Oh yes, Edward thought there had been a break-in at home. Turns out it was just Emmett and Jasper practicing their wrestling," I laugh as the very likely imagery fills my thoughts.

"That's a relief," he says, placing a hand on my shoulder.

His eyes suggest that he really was worried about me. I suddenly feel guilty—if I hadn't been so distracted by Edward's mood shift towards me, I would have remembered to text him that I was fine.

I smile up at him and apologize for not telling him sooner.

"I think the car will be ready for you in about three weeks," he says.

"Car? What car?" Edward interjects, suddenly right behind Joe and me.

"Bella's buying one of our trucks," Joe explains, his hand slipping off my shoulder.

I see Edward's eyes trained on Joe's hand.

"Why does she need a truck?" Edward asks, not looking at me.

"She wants her own car," Joe responds, now glaring at Edward.

"She _has_ her own car."

"No, she has _your_ family's car."

"She _is_ my family." Edward insists, his own eyes growing dark.

Alice quickly skips forward, taking Edward's hand and pulling him up to the ticket booth, "Oh, look we're next!"

Angela leads us into the theater, and instructs us to follow her to "the best seats" in the middle of the back. There were a row of seats available together, that Angela had her brother reserve for us, there were also two free seats directly behind. Alice led Edward to the seats in back and then the next row was Angela, Joe, me, Jess and then Mike.

Before the theater dimmed, there was a loud, excited chatter in the audience.

Jess tugs on my arm, "why's Edward here?" she whispers.

I shrug and whisper back, though I know her attempt not to be overheard is futile, "He heard we were going and he didn't have any plans."

Jess tilts her head and squints her eyes at me, "Are you sure he doesn't have some kind of crush on you?"

I feel my cheeks heat up immediately. I know Jess is paying attention this time, but the blush (soon to be a permanent condition) won't relent.

"No, I don't think so."

"I wonder why he came then." She casts a quick glance behind us. "He really has a girlfriend?"

"I don't know…" I seriously wish we weren't having this conversation—with Edward right there, and hearing us both like we were talking directly in his ear.

"Oh! Did something happen?"

"Yes, maybe, I don't know, exactly."

Joe turns towards us, and places his hand on my arm.

"Want some?" he asks, holding out a silver flask to Jess and me.

"Yes please," she says, taking a swig.

I'd never had any alcohol in my life. I'm certainly curious how it would affect me, but I guess this isn't the best place to find out.

"I'm good," I say, as Jess holds the flask out to me.

The alcohol smells sweet and potent, like if a vampire's scent had been mixed with rubbing alcohol.

"Are you sure, Bella?" Joe asks, grabbing his flask back from Mike.

I chance a glance behind me at Edward and Alice. Alice is shrugging at me in a way that says, "why not?" and Edward is studying the back of Joe's head with contempt.

"Alright," I say, taking the flask. It really does smell good…I swing the flask back. The dark liquid feels warm going down, and I smile deeply as I pass it back to Joe.

Soon enough, the chatter dims along with the lights.

Joe hands me the flask again and I happily take another sip. It tastes good and _warm._ I could feel it reaching my toes and fingertips; the chill of the Alaskan night swiftly leaving my bones.

I sit low and relaxed in my seat, suddenly very comfortable. I can feel the warmth coming off Joe beside me, his faintly wolf smell finally making sense to me. The mix of the alcohol, warmth, and wolf reminds me distinctly of Billy Black. I feel at ease.

My mind drifts in and out from the play. Jess points out Angela's brother to me when he appears on stage.

My body is tilted toward Joe and the familiarity that I feel near him. I almost want to fall asleep.

I feel Joe's warm hand on mine at the same time that I hear a low, vampire growl behind me.

I think Joe is offering me another sip of his whiskey so I stretch my hand out towards him. Instead, Joe's fingers lock with mine.

Oops. I tug my hand out of his; and I can tell he's a little surprised at the warm temperature. I pretend to search through my purse, as if that's why I need my hand back. I pull out a piece of gum and offer one to Jess and Joe who both take one.

I can almost feel the heat of Edward's stare on my back.

I do my best to keep my hands on my left near Jessica.

When the lights come on and the cheering begins, I feel a wash of relief run over me. I feel comfortable around Joe, but I don't have any romantic feelings around him. I need to make sure he knows that soon.

The alcohol has made me much sleepier than I would be normally, and after waving good-bye to my friends, I lean heavily on the arm Alice offers me.

Edward was right—there was quite a bit of snow piling up outside. He leads the way to the car, and when Alice glides in front of him to take the driver's seat, I slip in the backseat where I can sleep.

I'm surprised when Edward slips in the back seat beside me.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Alice asks as she expertly pulls out of the lot and onto the slick back roads.

"Mhm, sort of," I say, realizing I'd barely paid attention to the modern take on Romeo and Juliet.

Edward's looking at me carefully, like he's debating something in his head.

"How was the whiskey?" she laughs as my eyes begin to close.

I lean my head against the cold window. "Made me sleepy," I mumble. I pull my legs up under me.

Edward's arm is suddenly close to my ankles. I can feel the proximity of his fingers; electricity strung between us.

The car swerves suddenly and I hear Alice and Edward gasp within the same second.

I sit up and force my eyes open.

"What's—"

"Alice had a vision. There are other vampires coming to town."

I gasp and the purr of the accelerator follows.

I feel Edward's cool hand on top of mine.

Instinctively, I flip my palm up and grip tightly onto his fingers.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Let me know if you like where the story's going or if you have any other comments! I love hearing from you all.


	7. Embraces

Hope you're enjoying the story. Thank you to all who are following along!

This is one of my favorite chapters so far, so double happy reading to everyone!

* * *

 ** _Previously (in Chapter 6):_ **

_"Alice had a vision. There are other vampires coming to town."_

 _I gasp and the purr of the accelerator follows._

 _I feel Edward's cool hand on top of mine._

 _Instinctively, I flip my palm up and grip tightly onto his fingers._

* * *

Here's the seventh chapter:

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Embraces**

When we arrive home, much faster than I expected, the whole family is gathered about the dining table. The couples are hunched together and Alice runs directly to Jasper's waiting arms.

Carlisle directs everyone to sit. I feel awkward, not knowing where I belong at the table.

Edward, eyes never leaving my face, pulls back a chair and gestures for me to sit beside him. He leaves his palm open on the table and immediately I take his hand; grateful for the calmness his touch brings to me.

Everyone's eyes are on Alice.

"I've never seen them before," she begins, "there's two, maybe three."

"I don't recognize them either." Edward offers.

Carlisle and the others ask for all the details they can describe verbally. After a few minutes, I feel as though they've done enough of the verbalization. I push Esme's sketch pad on the table towards Alice, who begins to draw the images she has seen.

She holds up and an image of two vampires, walking towards her, their faces and much of their figures cast in shadow.

"I can't really get a proper view of any of them, and I have no idea when they're arriving, what they want, or who they might be associated with…. It might help if…" Alice looks at Edward and me sympathetically.

At first, I don't understand her expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my shield—"

"Don't apologize, Bella, it's not your fault," Alice explains, "do you and Edward mind committing to staying upstairs for the foreseeable future? If you make the decision in your head and stay upstairs for a while, I might be able to see better."

"Why Edward?" I ask.

Alice smiles softly, "his future, really his whole life is so intrinsically tied to yours, Bella, he's blocking me just as much as you."

"Oh," is all I can manage.

"I'll let you both know when I've seen enough," she says.

Edward begins to stand and I follow, never breaking my grip on his hand.

He leads me towards the kitchen rather than the stairs. I reluctantly drop his hand as he pulls out a grocery tote. He begins to pile in the plate of cookies, a box of crackers…

"What are you doing?"

"We have to really believe the decision that we're staying upstairs for a long time for this to work. No one else can decide they're coming upstairs to bring us anything or interact. I wouldn't believably stay calmly in one place if you didn't have everything you needed."

He says this all very seriously, but I can't help the little fluttering in my stomach and smile on my lips.

Two large bags of snacks later, he seems satisfied. I grab a couple pop tarts and soda; and follow behind Edward to the third floor.

We place the food on the desk in my bedroom.

I want to take his hand again; to have his touch calm my racing heart. And when I look up to see his concerned face, I cannot help but take his hand loosely in my own. He slips his fingers between mine.

This touch feels infinitely more intimate up here, away from the family.

The many dreadful thoughts of Volturi loyalists come to drag me to Volterra vanish as Edward's grip tightens on my hand.

Our eyes meet and I can't help wanting to fall into his arms. I want to disappear completely in his embrace, the way Alice's body folds and molds until it disappears into Jasper's, like a warrior guarding it's queen. Or the way Rose and Emmett embrace, their bodies molding into one, interminable shield against the outside world; or even like Carlisle and Esme, whose love and passion pours from their intimate hold, like a bright aurora surrounding and protecting even the most basic of their touch.

"Bella," he says, breaking me from my reverie, "would you like to see my room?"

I nod once, and he leads us down the hall to his room. There's no bed; a black leather couch along one wall with shelves of books and music above and across the room; an expensive looking audio system is playing something quiet and unrecognizable.

The window wall of his room looks out onto the same icy black landscape of mine, his simple wooden desk only slightly marring the view. We sit on the couch, and I immediately curl into the leather, my feet folding under me of their own accord. It's soft and smells distinctly of Edward.

With my free hand, I pull down the blanket folded across the back of the couch and wrap it across my lap.

"Are you cold? Hungry?" he asks.

"No." I'm absolutely exhausted though, and despite the looming danger, with Edward beside me I've never felt as safe in my entire life.

"I like your room, Edward. It's very… hundred-year-old-bachelor-vampire."

He laughs at me, "thank you?"

I laugh in response, the room really does scream "EDWARD" but the end of my laughter turns into a yawn.

"You're tired, I'm sorry," he states, trying to stand up.

I yank back on his hand and he moves back into the cushions. I pull his hand to my lap and hold onto it with both of mine.

"I'd rather sleep here."

"Bella—"

"Edward."

"You'll be more comfortable in your bed."

"I like this couch."

He thinks about this, "alright, let me grab you your pillows and a comforter."

I nod and let him get up for this. When he returns he places the pillows on one end and folds the comforter over the other. I begin to pull the comforter over my legs when I see him pick up a book and move towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To let you sleep? I'll just be in Alice's design room down the hall."

"Stay," I say, surprised at the pleading in my voice.

"Bella—it's not...a good idea."

"Edward, I don't mean to kick you out of your own room. Stay, _please."_

"Bella, you have to know I'd do anything for you…but this isn't…" there's pain in his voice.

"Isn't what? Edward please, I feel safer when you're here…I… _please_ , don't leave me alone." I can see my words are affecting him.

" _Please_ ," I add holding my hand out to him.

When he finally lifts his eyes from the floor, they're softer.

"Okay," he concedes.

Instead of taking my hand, he moves to turn off the lights, and sits across the room on his desk chair.

"I'll be right here." I can tell there's no room for argument by his voice.

His figure is visible to me in the dark room through the moonlight streaming in from across the frozen lake.

I pull up the comforter and settle into the pillows, "thank you, Edward. Has Alice seen anything more yet?"

"Not yet," he concentrates for a moment, "are you okay?"

"Just worried."

"Don't worry too much, Bella. It's just two or three vampires. There's eight of us, they'll be scared off quickly."

"What if it's three skilled Volturi?"

"We'll worry about that if it's true," he says.

I can't help the sinking feeling in my stomach. Knowing my acute magnetism for danger…it's going to be the worst possible scenario.

If they have my father…

Moisture builds in the corner of my eyes and I quickly swipe away the first drops to escape.

Edward approaches me now, and before I can register precisely what he's doing, his lips are on my forehead and his fingers are brushing away the tears.

"Everything will be fine, love. Sleep."

My body melts into his touch and I feel my whole body relax as his breath washes over me. With his smell surrounding me, I drift into sleep.

...

It's very early in the morning, the pale yellow light just barely making an appearance on the horizon.

I realize just how hungry I am…I hadn't eaten any dinner and the last thing I'd put into my body was… _whiskey_.

I intend to quickly grab the pop tarts I'd left in my room but my feet stumble into vampire rather than floor.

I crash onto Edward who seems to have been lying beside the couch with his eyes closed. His arms move up to steady me above him.

"Sorry," I mumble into his sweatshirt.

He laughs and I can feel the movement throughout my body. Edward begins to lift me off, but instead I push down and hold him just like I'd wanted to all night.

Our bodies mold into each other; a perfect fit like magnetic puzzle pieces. Edward breathes heavily in and lets out a satisfied sigh. I love the way I can feel his body move, like we are one being.

I just feel right. Protected, happy, and … loved.

Soon enough, Edward successfully lifts me off, and I allow him, but only partially. I decide instead to snuggle against him and the couch.

With my head against his shoulder and my back against the leather, I look up at him.

"What were you doing down here?"

"You were…starting to have nightmares I think. I'd heard you mumble things in your sleep before, when passing by your room at night. I…well.. when I touched your hand or brushed the hair out of your forehead, you went right back to a peaceful sleep. I decided to just be nearby so as to help you sleep better."

"You pass by my room a lot?"

"I..um..well, there's not much for me to do when you're not awake. I…like listening to your breathing. I'm sorry…is that weird?"

"So, do you sit outside my room?"

He looks over to the wall that our rooms share.

"You sit here all night listening?"

"Yes," he admits, his eyes still looking away.

"And you don't do anything else?"

"Not really…unless I'm looking up something for you…"

"What are you looking up for me?"

"Foods…other things you might need…when you thought I was ignoring you before school started, I was really just memorizing your breathing and heartbeat and preparing for when I'd give in and talk to you," he looks over at me seriously, "are you thoroughly freaked out?"

"No."

"Really?"

"If I didn't sleep I might spend my nights looking up ways to impress you."

"Bella …you are and always will be my _whole_ world. In fact, from the moment you walked in the door with your father…you shot across my dark world like a blazing sun. I'll never be the same without you. Before I saw by faraway starlight, and now that I've seen with this sun, there's no going back."

I pull his face towards me, "Edward. I'm not scared. I want this, I want you, I'm ready."

"Bella, I have to take this slowly…Yes, I want to honor your father's wishes and give you time to make sure this is what you want—"

I begin to protest, but he cuts me off.

"But also, for me, I have to move slowly with you. You're my whole world, everything I've been waiting for and so much more. If I move too quickly…I might blind myself…I might make mistakes with you or hurt you, Bella."

I begin to understand him a little more… but I know there's no way he could hurt me.

His eyes are steady in sincerity…and our proximity, the urge I have to move my fingers into his hair…and my lips to his…

The door to Edward's room swings open.

Emmett flies into the room, "Ed-oh, hello there Bella."

The grin that takes over his face tells me that we'll be the theme of his innuendos for the week… or more likely an entire decade.

Alice and Carlisle trail into the room, and I quickly pull myself away from Edward and into an upright position on the couch. Edward follows after me and sits on the other end.

"The vampires are not Volturi," Alice states, "probably nomads passing through. I _think_ they're harmless."

Alice takes a seat between Edward and I on the couch.

I'm grateful for the slight reprieve from the desire to wrap myself in Edward.

"I'm not sure about the exact arrival time, but probably the next two weeks. Rose is calling Denali to warn them as well," Alice continues.

"And I don't think this should disrupt our whole lives," Carlisle explains to me, "there's a bad flu going around and doctors are already scarce at the hospital. I think it's safest if we always leave the house in pairs. I'll have Edward, Jasper or Rosalie come in with me for different shifts, under the pretense of shadowing. You all can attend classes in pairs. Since it is the beginning of the semester, you can pretend that the other is considering registration for the class. I think for you, Bella, it might be best to have two others with you."

 _A security detail._ Lovely.

During this explanation from Carlisle, I noticed Edward and Alice silently communicating beside me. Both of them clearly already privy to this information.

Edward's concentrating on Alice, likely watching her visions.

"I've never seen those two before. Are they mates?"

"I don't know…and sometimes they have a third figure with them." Alice must be showing him another vision.

Carlisle looks over at me sympathetically and gestures at Edward and Alice, "those two can be incredibly frustrating. Most of the time they don't use any words."

A loud, obnoxious grumble from my stomach interrupts the conversations.

Edward is out of the room quickly, stating he'll have my breakfast in just a minute.

"So, should Edward and I still go to our lab today?"

"Yes, and Emmett will be joining you. Rose is coming with me to the hospital today because she already has an ID there for the volunteering she does in the pediatrics unit."

Emmett smiles over at me from his perch against Edward's desk.

"Sorry to break up the date," he grins.

"Emmett, please be nice," Carlisle warns.

"I am being nice. I just apologized."

Carlisle just shakes his head, tells us his shift will be over at 5, and makes a swift exit. Being the father figure must make it hard for him to hear all of Emmett's… _explicit_ teasing.

"So, the floor, then? I would have guessed Mr. Gentleman would have at least made it to the—"

A growling of Emmett's name could be heard from a disgruntled Edward downstairs.

"Emmett, save your teasing for later," Alice insisted.

Emmett just shrugged, then turned around to mess around with something on Edward's desk.

"So, Bella, about the car…" Alice begins.

"Alice, I'm so sorry. I just think it's smart to have my own car, you know? Something I'm comfortable driving?"

"I understand, Bella, but we want to help you. I think you might need to talk to Rose, she's the most offended of your distaste for our cars."

"You got that right," Emmett laughs from his place by the desk. "No need to get anymore help from us with a car though. Hope you're comfortable driving this!" He grins and turns Edward's laptop around so we can see the screen.

"What?"

"Looks like Edward just bought a car under Isabella S. Pratt."

There's a dark blue, expensive, shiny car glittering on the screen.

"How did you…"

"Computer science major. I told you it was handy… you may want to reconsider—"

"EMMETT!" Edward comes crashing into his room.

Then, he turns towards me gently, and hands me a plate with an omelet and toast.

"Thank you."

Then he turns towards his brother and his eyes grow dark.

"You had no right to go—"

"I was just helping out my baby sister."

I can see that Edward wants to throw a punch, but he holds himself back.

"Emmett," he warns.

"Eddie."

"Just get out. Now. Alice, you too, please. Before I break something that Esme would kill us both for."

Emmett smirks and sneaks around Edward to the door, "your third wheel will be waiting downstairs."

Edward sighs loudly and shuts the door behind Emmett and Alice.

Edward turns back to me, exasperation written on his face.

"Are you ready to run away screaming from us?" Edward asks, his back leaning against the door, blocking my only exit.

His hands are pulling at his hair.

"I'll tell you after I've eaten this masterpiece of an omelet."

* * *

As I stated above, I really liked writing this chapter. Let me know what you all thought!

Thanks for reading!

 _~MeganElla_


End file.
